Premières et dernières fois
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "First Time Last Time" de guineapiggie - Il y a une première fois pour tout. - Et une dernière. Jetons un œil aux nombreuses premières et dernières fois du Docteur et de River Song.
1. Chapitre 1 - La chandelle

Bonjour à tous !

Nouvelle traduction avec des instants de vie de River et Eleven. Merci a guineapiggie d'avoir accepté que je traduise sa fanfiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le douzième chapitre est en cours de traduction et le sixième en cours de correction chez ma beta. Merci aussi à elle pour tout le temps qu'elle m'accorde !

Comme d'habitude, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les événements ni même l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que traduire. Et si vous n'avez pas encore vu la saison 6 je vous déconseille de lire cette fanfiction, rien que ce premier chapitre contient des spoils pour le dernier épisode de la saison 6.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : candlelight  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Ces one-shots sont inspirés par _lovely little stories_ de hannahncakes. Attendez-vous à quelques ellipses temporelles dans un même chapitre, car je me concentre sur leurs premières fois à tous les deux. Ainsi, la première partie de celui-ci se passe très tôt pour River (juste après _The wedding of River Song)_, et bien plus tard pour le Docteur. Quant à la seconde partie, River est en prison depuis environ un an, tandis que le Docteur vient juste de « mourir. »

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La chandelle.**

River s'assit sur le lit. Les bras autour des genoux, elle fixa le mur opposé.

Cela aurait pu être pire. Certes, ce n'était pas le grand luxe et la vue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais au moins la cellule était propre, et il ne faisait pas froid. Son seul problème : elle s'ennuyait déjà. Alors, si elle devait passer le restant de ses jours dans cet endroit, il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de s'occuper.

Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira. Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'elle logeait dans cette cellule, et pourtant il lui manquait déjà. L'homme pour lequel elle se trouvait en prison.

L'homme qu'elle avait tué. (Bon, pas vraiment, néanmoins elle le ressentait comme tel.)

L'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

Le Docteur. _Son_ Docteur.

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le journal bleu, puis le feuilleta. Les récits de leurs aventures ne noircissaient que trop peu de ces pages…

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Docteur Song ?

\- Non, ça va aller, je vous…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant, avec un peu de retard, qu'elle connaissait très bien cette voix. Elle sauta alors du lit, et, incrédule, sourit à l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre coté de la grille. Souriant avec suffisance, il s'appuyait négligemment contre le TARDIS comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans un bâtiment public, et non dans une prison haute sécurité.

\- Salut chérie, je suis rentré.

\- Et à quelle heure est-ce que tu rentres ? répliqua-telle comme en écho aux mots prononcés deux heures auparavant.

\- Juste à temps pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, et l'ouvrit en quelques secondes. Et cela se prétendait « A haute sécurité » !

Pendant un instant, le Docteur l'observa d'un peu plus près, puis, très calmement, sans aucune trace de sa confiance en lui habituelle, il demanda :

\- Tu ne pensais pas sincèrement que j'allais te laisser croupir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire.

\- Non, la coupa-t-il, ne répond pas. Question stupide. Oublie ça.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, un instant plus tard, sa voix était remplie d'une telle insouciance que sa bonne humeur semblait ne jamais avoir disparu :

\- Alors… que penses-tu de ta cellule ? Prête à y passer un peu de temps ces prochaines années ?

\- Oh, un peu plus que ça, j'imagine, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Mais effet, je pense que je suis prête à m'y considérer comme chez moi.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas encore.

Il sortit une bougie de sa poche, la posa sur la petite table de nuit, et l'alluma. Il demeura un moment immobile, admirant, sur le mur, les ombres de leurs deux corps projetées par la flamme.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux. Qu'en dis-tu ? Bon ce n'est pas vraiment un dîner aux chandelles, mais il faut un début à tout. Je verrais pour ça. Le dîner, je veux dire. Pas maintenant, bien sûr. Trop tôt. Je repasserais plus tard.

\- Tu vas vraiment revenir me voir ?,questionna-t-elle, maudissant les accents de peur enfantine présents dans sa voix. De temps en temps ?

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? Enfin, on ne l'a pas vraiment dit, mais ça fait partie du contrat. Je suppose que la prison fait partie du pire…

Il se pencha légèrement, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur de son regard.

\- Tu vois cette bougie ? Considère ça comme une promesse. Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, River. Je veux dire, tu vas tout de même devoir passer beaucoup de temps dans cette cellule, mais je viendrais te sortir de là aussi souvent que possible.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Je te ferais tenir cette promesse.

\- Bien.

Il s'approcha encore davantage et l'embrassa.

* * *

Leurs rires résonnaient encore dans la tête du Docteur, tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, en direction de la cellule. _Oh, quelle nuit._ Il pourrait fort bien s'y habituer, pensa-t-il en souriant. Et, selon River, il restait encore bien plus à venir.

\- Cette fois, ils n'ont même pas remarqué que j'étais partie, constata River en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à travers les barreaux.

\- Ils s'en rendent parfois compte ?, interrogea-t-il, inquiet à l'idée que son futur lui ait pu lui attirer des ennuis.

\- En général, oui. Mais comme je reviens toujours, ils ne m'en veulent pas trop.

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux, puis commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

\- Ah, les voilà, murmura-t-elle.

Elle lui lança une boîte d'allumettes, et reporta son attention sur le tiroir pour y chercher autre chose. Pendant ce temps, il tourna la boîte entre ses doigts, essayant de lui trouver une quelconque anomalie. Ne constatant rien de spécial, il se résolut à lui poser la question :

\- Et euh… que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ?

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, et le dévisagea longuement, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il plaisantait. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, ses traits se radoucirent. Mais l'éclat de tristesse et de douleur dans son regard n'échappèrent pas au Docteur.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour toi, mon cœur, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Jamais venu. La nuit, je veux dire. Enfin, ici, dans cette cellule, avec toi, bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

Il ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une seule fois, et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas s'en souvenir. Penser à la Bibliothèque s'avérait douloureux pour lui, bien que ce soit un peu différent de quand il pensait aux autres personnes qu'il avait perdues.

Il _haïssait_ perdre quelqu'un.

\- Tu allumes toujours cette bougie, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la chandelle bleue posée sur la table de nuit.

\- Je fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, une fois, tu m'as dis que c'était pour que je n'oublie jamais que tu reviendras toujours pour moi.

Son sourire triste trembla à nouveau.

\- Une autre fois, tu as dis que tu aimais bien l'odeur des bougies.

\- C'est vrai. C'est une odeur géniale. L'odeur du confort.

Il frotta une des allumettes et tenta de sourire.

\- Et ça, tu pourrais bien en avoir besoin, ici.

Dès que la mèche de la bougie s'enflamma, il souffla sur l'allumette, la mit dans sa poche, et se prépara à partir.

\- A plus tard, River, dit-il doucement, sans même être certain qu'elle l'ait entendu.

\- Merci, Docteur, lança-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la grille.

\- Pour quoi ? T'avoir mis en prison ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui fit, cette fois, un véritable sourire.

\- Pour cette nuit. Et les nuits avant celle-là. Merci d'avance.

\- Voilà qui ne me met pas la pression.

Il sourit largement et referma la porte du TARDIS derrière lui, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à « au revoir. »

Jamais il ne la laisserait prononcer de tels mots.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)

Vous pouvez mettre mon profil en _alert_ si vous voulez êtes tenu au courant de mes prochaines publications, et cette histoire également puisque pour la première fois il y aura plusieurs chapitres. D'ailleurs, le prochain retracera un moment très important de leur histoire à tous les deux. Lequel, a votre avis ?

Et je voulais également ajouter : si vous avez des suggestions pour de futurs sujets à exploiter dans leur histoire (vu à l'écran, évoqué ou inventé) n'hésitez pas à proposer, je transmettrai les idées à guineapiggie.

Sur ce, bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Dernière nuit

Bonjour.

J'aurais dû poster le 64 et dernier chapitre d'errare ce soir mais... *tousse* je préfère attendre une semaine de plus, prendre le temps de le relire comme il faut, et le faire passer entre les mains de ma bêta. En attendant donc, deuxième chapitre pour cette traduction.  
En parlant de traduction, je sais qu'elle sont assez espacées en ce moment, mais une fois le dernier chapitre d'errare publié, je posterais plus souvent et de manière bien plus régulière. Je ferai davantage le point à ce niveau en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : Last night  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni quoi que ce soit à propos de la série à part mes propres misérables idées.  
Je voulais mettre celui-là à la toute fin, mais finalement je l'ai écrit et je ne voulais pas le garder pour moi.  
De toute évidence, pour River c'est la veille de son expédition à la Bibliothèque, et pour le Docteur, j'imagine que ça se passe cinquante, soixante-dix ans après Manhattan.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dernière nuit**

Il fixait du regard le costume noir, se demandant si elle s'en souviendrait. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souviendrait, elle se souvenait toujours de ce genre de détails. Ce costume serait parfait pour l'occasion.

Il l'enfila alors lentement, essayant de retarder encore un peu plus ce qui devait être fait. La veste semblait incroyablement lourde, pleines de souvenirs. Elle était si jeune à l'époque…

_Mon cher, vous devenez particulièrement sentimental._

C'est vrai, il le devenait sûrement. Cependant, à son avis, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Le TARDIS avait juste besoin de quelques instructions pour partir, et pour cette raison, le Docteur l'enviait beaucoup. Cela paraissait si facile pour elle, alors que lui avait l'impression que ses chaussures étaient clouées au sol.

-o-o-o-

Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, dos à la porte. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci, et observa sa femme plier soigneusement les vêtements dans une petite valise. Elle y empila également plusieurs livres, à coté desquels elle rangea une brosse à dents, ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles reçue à son anniversaire. Pour elle, cela ne datait que de l'an passé, mais de son point de vue, il les lui avait offertes près de quatre-vingt ans auparavant. Elle attrapa ensuite un livre bleu, plus petit que les autres. Il était désormais très usé, et, tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, il put voir son écriture soignée recouvrir chacune des pages. Puis, elle le referma, et passa affectueusement sa main sur la couverture.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Salut, chérie. Je suis rentré, dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

\- Ne te faufile pas derrière moi comme ça ! siffla-telle en serrant son journal contre elle, inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait pu lire une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir.

_Je n'ai plus besoin de lire nos histoires, ma chérie_, pensa-t-il tristement. _Je les ai toutes vécues._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas regardé.

\- Et bien, ça vaudrait mieux pour… est-ce que c'est une occasion spéciale ? l'interrogea-t-elle soudainement en voyant le costume. C'est celui que tu portais à Berlin, non ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, en colère contre elle-même.

\- Désolée, spoilers. Alors, où en sommes-nous ?

_A la toute fin…_

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai rencontrée, c'était à Manhattan. T'ai-je dis combien j'étais désolé ? demanda-t-il en essayant vainement de se montrer détaché.

\- Oui, tu l'as fait, murmura-t-elle, redressant les revers de son costume. Je suis désolée aussi.

_Respire profondément. Concentre-toi._

\- D'accord. Alors…assez d'excuses. Je suis venu te chercher.

\- Où allons-nous cette fois ?

A nouveau, il dut se forcer à sourire. Visiblement, après neuf-cent ans d'entrainement, cela semblait enfin à peu près convainquant.

\- Que dis-tu de Darillium ? Je t'avais promis qu'on irait, un jour.

Alors, d'un claquement de doigt, les portes du TARDIS s'ouvrirent pour l'ultime voyage de River Song.

-o-o-o-

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une ruelle mal éclairée.

\- Nous y voilà. Ferme les yeux, chuchota-t-il, le cœur lourd.

Lentement, il l'aida à se diriger dans la ruelle, marchant juste derrière elle. Il savait pertinemment qu'il la touchait bien plus que nécessaire, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, car il ne supporterait pas de la laisser s'éloigner.

\- Les entends-tu ? la questionna-t-il doucement tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur la place du marché, déjà noire de monde.

\- Oui, je les entends.

\- D'accord, alors, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Nous y sommes. Les tours chantantes de Darillium.

\- Waouh… cet endroit… je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, souffla-telle.

Les yeux brillants, elle observa ce qui l'entourait : la place circulaire, emplie de toutes les sortes d'êtres vivants peuplant l'univers ; les vieux immeubles, qui semblaient si fragiles qu'il s'était toujours demandé comment ils avaient pu tenir debout aussi longtemps ; et les tours massives qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, se mouvant presque imperceptiblement au gré de la brise légère.

\- Ouais, vraiment magnifique, acquiesça-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, ni vraiment savoir s'il parlait de sa femme ou des tours.

L'envoûtante mélodie qui s'élevait dans les airs enfla en un canon doux-amer. Sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il les essuya avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quand bien même elle lui avait affirmé l'avoir vu pleurer cette nuit-là, il ne comptait par gâcher leurs derniers instants ensembles par ses pleurs.

Hors de question.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et il s'y cramponna, soulagé d'avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

\- Ce sont vraiment les tours qui produisent cette musique ?

Il sourit en l'entendant poser sa question.

Même après toutes ces années, elle restait toujours avide de savoir.

\- Ouais, et elles ne chantent qu'une nuit tous les mille ans.

\- Qui les a construites ?

\- Personne : elles sont vivantes. Considère qu'elles ont poussé comme des champignons.

Cette idée la fit rire.

\- Et bien, reprit-elle, ce doit être l'endroit le plus spectaculaire où tu m'ais jamais emmenée.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai repoussé si longtemps.

Ils restèrent tellement immobiles que cet instant lui parut durer des heures. Effrayé à l'idée de rompre ce bref moment de quiétude, il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Quand, finalement, elle lâcha sa main et annonça qu'elle allait leur chercher à boire, il sentit la peur l'envahir une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu vas bien mon cœur ? interrogea River, en lui jetant un regard acéré.

\- Hein ? Ouais, ça va. 'me suis jamais senti si bien, répliqua-t-il, bien trop gaiement.

Elle ne sembla effectivement pas le croire. Toutefois, elle hocha simplement la tête avant de disparaître parmi la foule.

_Certains m'ont abandonné. D'autres se sont perdus en chemin. Et quelques uns, pas beaucoup, mais… quelques uns sont… morts._

Et River, tout comme ses parents, s'apprêtait bientôt à faire les trois.

_Ressaisis-toi maintenant, espèce de vieux fou sentimental._

Il se pinça fortement le bras. Instantanément, la douleur provoquée le ramena à la réalité. River revint au même moment, apportant bouteilles et verres. Elle l'observa, perplexe, prendre la bouteille de vin rouge et en verser dans les deux verres.

\- Je t'ai apporté de la limonade, mon cœur, tu n'as pas à…

Il but le verre d'un seul trait avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. C'était répugnant, mais au moins le geste eut exactement l'effet escompté. L'alcool fit immédiatement son effet, et atténua ses idées noires.

\- Ce n'est pas juste la musique, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi arrivait-elle toujours aussi bien à lire en lui ?

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas que ça, confirma-t-il, évitant son regard perçant en fixant le sien sur leurs pieds.

\- Alors, dis-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Tant de fois, il avait rêvé de pouvoir tout lui raconter, de la supplier de ne jamais mettre un pied dans cette maudite Bibliothèque… seulement il s'agissait d'un point fixe. Il déchirerait le tissu de la réalité s'il tentait de la sauver. Oh, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir…

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Il ressentit tant d'inquiétude dans sa voix, qu'il dut lever le regard vers elle.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas. Spoilers.

Sa propre voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles, et il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle hésita, puis tendit la main et l'essuya avec douceur.

\- D'accord.

Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa reconnaissance de l'avoir ainsi à ses coté, peu importe combien il en souffrait. Il l'attira alors à lui, l'embrassa, et essaya de faire en sorte que chaque seconde dure une éternité.

-o-o-o-

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé à coté d'elle, plus proche que ce que ses cœurs endoloris ne pouvaient supporter, il écoutait sa respiration tranquille, et _pleurait. _A nouveau. Cependant, cette fois au moins, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. River dormait, et, entre ses bras, elle semblait se sentir bien plus en sécurité qu'elle ne le devrait. Plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'était. Elle dormait paisiblement, sans aucun mauvais rêve pour venir troubler son sommeil. Non, cette nuit, les cauchemars étaient tous pour lui.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il savait aussi qu'il allait peut-être la revoir, un jour, plus jeune. Mais peut-être pas, et cette idée le tuait. Une nouvelle fois, il se prit à envier sa femme. Elle, elle avait su que c'était la fin, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Lui n'en serait jamais sûr. Un jour, il arrêtera tout simplement de la rencontrer, sans même le réaliser. Elle sera partie, lui sera arrachée, comme tous les autres.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, il parvint à se convaincre de la laisser. Il se dégagea ensuite de son étreinte, tout en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, puis il ramena prudemment les draps, et la couvrit de son mieux. Il prit le tournevis qu'il avait fabriqué pour elle d'après ses souvenirs, et qui contenait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. _C'est un cadeau, ne t'avise pas de me le rendre_, griffonna-il sur une feuille, avant de les ranger tous deux dans sa valise, à coté du journal bleu. Un autre cadeau, fait bien longtemps auparavant.

Lentement, il se mit à genoux près du lit, ses cœurs tambourinant comme s'il avait couru pendant des centaines d'années. Bien que, techniquement, ce soit le cas.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et déposa avec douceur un dernier baiser sur son front. Il devait lui dire au revoir, le moment était venu, toutefois les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il hocha tristement la tête. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir dès le début qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de le lui dire.

\- Je vais encore fuir, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? murmura-t-il avant de se lever, hésitant. Je suppose que c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Un jour, tu me diras ce que tu as fait pour mériter un homme aussi lâche que moi.

Il partit alors comme un voleur.

_Un vieil homme stupide qui a volé une boîte bleue et s'est enfui._

Voilà sans doute le meilleur résumé de sa vie qu'on ait jamais fait.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)

Comme dis au début, je posterais bien plus régulièrement quand j'aurai (enfin!) publié le dernier chapitre de ma fic errare. Et la vérité c'est que j'ai pas mal de traduction en avance qui n'attendent que ça !  
\- J'ai traduis les 13 chapitres de cette fanfiction.  
\- Plusieurs one-shot Doctor Who sont également terminés (Eleven/River ; Eleven-Melody ; Ten-Jenny ; Tentoo/Rose)  
\- Une fanfiction Criminal Minds de 11 chapitres terminée également(Hotch-Reid)  
Et deux ou trois autres textes dont je dois encore attendre l'autorisation des auteurs.

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3 - comme une étoile filante

Et voilà le troisième chapitre !

Attention, spoilers pour Silence in the Library (la bibliothèque des ombres 2) et The Name of the Doctor (Le Nom du Docteur).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : Last night  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Moi pas propriétaire des personnages. Moi uniquement les emprunter.  
Ouais, désolé, encore un de triste. Je travaille sur un one-shot plus joyeux mais on dirait que j'ai plus de facilité avec le tragique. Ce chapitre est inspiré d'une demande de _WhoLockedAnglophile_ : leurs adieux. La partie de River vient évidemment de Silence in the Library, et celle du Docteur vient (surprise!) de The Name of The Doctor.  
Les adieux de River se passent avant sa mort à elle, car pour moi, la River de The Name of the Doctor n'était qu'une projection des regrets du Docteur, de sa culpabilité. Ce qui signifierait que la véritable River n'a jamais été là. Désolée, j'imagine que je ne fais que vous embrouiller davantage.

Note de la traductrice : Je suis en désaccord avec l'auteur sur la présence de River lors de l'épisode The Name of the Doctor. A mon sens, il s'agissait bien de la véritable River, sous forme d'esprit, sortie temporairement de l'ordinateur de la Bibliothèque. Mais, je vous rassure, cela n'a pas grande importance quand on lit ce chapitre : l'histoire étant du point de vue du Docteur, on n'a que ce qu'il pense, et que ce soit vrai ou non, lui peut très bien imaginer qu'elle ne soit qu'une hallucination.  
De plus, il est possible que les dialogues soient légèrement différent de la vf des épisodes, car j'ai pris la liberté de les retraduire moi-même. Pas de grosse différence cependant, je vous rassure.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comme une étoile filante**

_You were always there, like a shining light_

_On my darkest days, you were there to guide me_

_Oh I miss you now, I wish you could see_

_Just how much your memory will always mean to me_

_In the blink of an eye_

_I never got to say goodbye_

_Like a shooting star, flying across the room_

_So fast, so far_

_You were gone too son_

_You were a part of me and I'll never be the same without here_

_You were gone too soon_

_\- "Gone too soon" by Simple Plan_

…..

\- Mais vous connaissez mon nom ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous m'avez murmuré mon nom à l'oreille !

\- _Autodestruction dans dix secondes. Neuf… _

La voix froide de l'ordinateur décomptait les secondes comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Pourtant, pour elle, cela signifiait tant. Pas parce qu'elle voyait défiler sa vie devant ses yeux comme dans un film, elle n'avait jamais cru à ces bêtises, et avec raison. Son esprit ne lui montrait pas des images au hasard. Son être tout entier s'accrochait à ces précieux souvenirs, dans une stupide tentative de rendre la mort plus supportable.

_Et bien, nous y voilà, River Song, Melody Pond… vous êtes la femme qui m'a épousé._

Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait encore sentir le tissu du nœud-papillon étroitement enroulé autour de sa main. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix prononcer ces mots.

_Salut chérie, je suis rentré._

Elle l'emporterait dans la tombe, cette joie qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ces mots. Elle l'emporterait littéralement dans la tombe, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

_River !_

Oh, qu'elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le prononcer ainsi.

_La mort du Docteur ne m'effraie pas, pas plus que la mienne_, avait-elle dit un jour à Amy. Et en effet, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ressentait seulement de la tristesse. Une froide, sombre, et infinie tristesse. Hier encore, elle dormait dans ses bras, et sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et dans quelques secondes, tout cela sera terminé.

Néanmoins, au final, ça _allait_. Si elle avait pu choisir comment mourir, cela n'aurait pas été très différent. Pour lui. Pour chaque seconde passée à ses cotés. Le seul détail avec lequel elle ne _pouvait pas_ être d'accord, c'était le fait qu'il regarde, car à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrera, après ça, il se souviendra de ce moment. Ironiquement, elle s'était toujours demandé d'où venait la tristesse, dans son regard, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

\- Une seule raison peut me pousser à révéler mon nom, insista-t-il, il n'y a qu'un moment où je le pourrais !

_Ca s'appelle le mariage, mon petit cœur._

\- Chut… spoilers, murmura-t-elle, et sa voix se brisa.

Il ne la connaissait pas encore, et pourtant, son expression se fit tellement désespérée quand il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Pas cette fois.

\- Merci, mon amour, souffla-t-elle si doucement qu'elle-même ne s'entendit pas. Un million de fois, merci.

\- _Un_

\- Et adieu. Adieu, mon amour.

* * *

\- Tu es toujours là pour moi, je t'écoute toujours. Et je peux toujours te voir.

Oh, elle semblait si choquée, si belle, si réelle, et si… _blessée_.

Il détestait la voir dans cet état, et savoir qu'il en était entièrement responsable le rendait malade.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-elle.

Parce que, quelque part, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas réelle, qu'elle n'était que la plus raffinée des tortures que son esprit malade lui ait jamais préparée. Une projection de sa culpabilité, de sa douleur, et de combien cela lui manquait d'être à ses cotés. Parce qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il lui répondait.

Parce que, parce que, parce que…

\- Parce que je pensais que ce serait trop douloureux, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Je pense que je l'aurai supporté.

Oh, sa merveilleuse voix, si proche d'un sanglot. Et elle se trompait tant à son sujet. Car River voyait toujours le meilleur en lui. Jamais elle n'envisagerait l'idée qu'il puisse n'être qu'un enfoiré égoïste. Non, elle penserait plutôt qu'il essayait de la protéger. Et comprendre la manière dont il agissait s'avérait probablement difficile, car il n'était qu'un foutu masochiste. La moindre seconde passée à la regarder et à écouter sa voix réduisait son cœur en miette, et pourtant, l'idée de se détourner lui paraissait bien trop douloureuse pour ne serait-ce que l'envisager.

\- Non, je pensais que ce serait trop douloureux pour moi, corrigea-t-il. Et j'avais raison.

Oh oui, cela faisait mal. Cela faisait si mal.

Et il fit la seule chose qui pouvait encore aggraver la situation. Il l'embrassa. Mais pas d'un de ces baisers timides de ses jeunes années. Un baiser capable de lui dire combien elle lui manquait, et qu'il l'aimait au point que cela lui coupait le souffle. Il savoura la souffrance, la laissa le dévorer, l'accueillant à bras ouverts. Il la méritait.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, et, l'espace d'une seconde, il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… qu'_il_ n'était pas seul.

\- Comme personne d'autre dans la pièce ne peut te voir, dieu seul sait de quoi ça avait l'air, murmura-t-il, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers sa femme. Il y a un temps pour vivre, et un temps pour se reposer. Tu es un écho, River. Comme Clara, comme nous tous, au final… c'est ma faute, je sais. Mais tu aurais déjà dû disparaître maintenant.

\- C'est difficile de partir… quand on ne s'est pas dit adieu, murmura-t-elle.

\- Alors dis-moi, car je ne sais pas… comment puis-je dire ça ?

\- Une seule chose m'importe. Si tu m'as vraiment aimé… laisse sous-entendre que nous nous reverrons.

_Oh, River, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien je t'aime._

Un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres. Si tu m'as vraiment aimé. Toutes ces années, il avait cru qu'il devait lui tourner le dos, cesser de l'aimer, et n'avait jamais eu assez de force pour s'y résoudre. Cependant, elle lui demandait seulement de la laisser partir, ce qui se révélait bien différent.

Si tu aimes quelque chose, laisse-le s'en aller.

\- Entendu. A un de ces jours, professeur River Song.

Lorsqu'il la vit sourire, il sut qu'il avait réussi.

\- Au revoir, et à très vite, Docteur.

Il sourit en retour, bien qu'il ressentît plutôt l'envie de pleurer.

\- Ne m'attends pas trop.

Prononcer ces mots lui couta ses dernières forces. Depuis deux-cent ans, il avait toujours évité les adieux.

\- Oh, et une dernière petite chose.

\- N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? demanda-t-il en se souriant à lui-même.

Même maintenant, alors qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une hallucination, un souvenir, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se résoudre à la laisser vraiment partir.

\- J'avais un lien psychique avec Clara, dit-elle, énigmatique. Si elle est vraiment morte… alors pourquoi suis-je encore là ?

Oh, comme au bon vieux temps. C'était si facile d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

\- D'accord… pourquoi ?

Elle lui fit ce sourire, ce sourire adorable, ce sourire de celle qui sait déjà tout. Ce sourire qui l'avait rendu fou à de nombreuses reprises, mais qu'il adorait quand même.

\- Spoilers.

A présent, il était prêt. La douleur, devenue presque une habitude maintenant, rugissait toujours dans sa poitrine. Toutefois, son esprit demeurait calme, apaisé. Il se souviendrait d'elle à jamais, seulement désormais, il pouvait la laisser s'en aller.

\- Au revoir… mon petit cœur, souffla-t-elle, avant de disparaître.

Il fixa l'endroit, où, quelques secondes auparavant, elle se tenait encore. Sa gorge était endolorie, comme s'il avait trop pleuré. Pourtant, il souriait.

_Repose en paix. Adieu, River._

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir ! A présent que j'ai terminé de publier errare, je peux me concentrer sur les traductions, et je publierais bien plus régulièrement.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Terreurs nocturnes

Et hop, voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Attention, spoilers sur la fin de _The wedding of River Song._

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : Midnight Terrors  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Est-ce que j'aurai laissé partir Matt si je possédais Doctor Who ?  
Et ouais, je sais, j'avais dit « joyeux » (en fait j'ai fini la partie avec le Docteur, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée concernant celle de River.)  
Pour celui-ci, la partie du Docteur se passe quelque part entre la saison 6 et la 7, pour lui. Et la partie de River se passe, pour elle, un mois ou deux après le mariage.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Terreurs nocturnes**

_Vous et moi… le temps et l'espace… nous avons l'avenir devant nous !_

\- Docteur ! s'écria quelqu'un en le secouant par l'épaule.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. River s'assit à coté de lui, les jambes encore emmêlées dans les couvertures qu'il avait dû rejeter en dormant. Son visage était trempé, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, ses cauchemars pourraient sûrement faire pleurer n'importe qui.

Il se souvint alors du _contenu_ de son rêve.

\- Tu criais… murmura River.

_Non, pas ça._ Il pria toutes les divinités qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et espéra qu'il n'ait, au moins, rien dit de déraisonnable. Ou même parlé Gallifreyen, ou…

\- Mon nom.

Gémissant, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse _ce_ cauchemar, et précisément _cette_ nuit ? Ne pouvait-il pas rêver de Donna, de la Guerre du Temps, de n'importe quoi d'autre ? Même de Rose ! Au moins, tout cela, il pouvait le lui expliquer.

\- Veux-tu m'en parler ? l'invita-t-elle avec douceur, en se recouchant à ses cotés.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Je suis ta femme, mon cœur, si tu ne peux pas me le dire, à qui le pourrais-tu ?

_Oui, tu es ma femme, et je viens de te voir mourir, pour ce qui doit être la millième fois._

\- Spoilers, River, souffla-t-il, tandis qu'il sentait les larmes monter.

A moitié assoupie, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de lui.

\- Nous en reparlerons demain, mon cœur, murmura-t-elle en faisant son possible pour paraître menaçante alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir.

Sa River. Toujours forte, toujours courageuse, toujours passionnée, et toujours précisément ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qui, au final, causera sa perte.

Il tenta, sans grand succès, de retenir ses sanglots. Voilà une bataille perdue d'avance.

Elle se raidit légèrement en l'entendant, puis l'attira contre elle, sans prononcer un mot. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts caresser ses cheveux, ses lèvres se poser sur son front, et il eut l'impression fugace que seul ces contacts physiques les liaient véritablement.

Tremblant et totalement incapable de s'arrêter, il la laissa le serrer contre elle. Il la laissa voir toute sa détresse, car il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Jamais. Pas un mot.

Finalement, les sanglots s'apaisèrent, et il put respirer à nouveau. Il ne bougea cependant pas, et n'en avait pas l'intention pour un bout de temps. Il envisageait bien l'idée de rester là pour toujours, ressentant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. C'était si réconfortant d'entendre battre son cœur, preuve que pour l'instant, elle vivait.

Il s'endormit avant de pouvoir s'inquiéter à nouveau du retour de ses cauchemars.

Et il n'en fit pas. Du moins, pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

_La lumière jaillit devant ses yeux. A travers le voile de ses larmes, elle parvenait à peine à voir la personne étendue au sol, juste devant elle. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux à coté de lui, et plongea son regard dans les yeux vides. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle ne voyait pas la salle de contrôle, les pupilles étaient justes noires, désertes. Cela n'avait aucun sens… puis, la réalité la frappa, et elle eut l'impression que tout air avait quitté ses poumons. Il ne s'agissait pas du Teselecta, mais d'un corps. D'un véritable corps. Un cadavre. Suffoquant, elle le secoua violemment par les épaules. Sa tête roula alors vers elle, et les yeux qu'elle aimait tant la fixèrent, vides, béants, morts. Mort. Elle l'avait tué. Elle l'avait…_

Ce fut sûrement son propre cri qui la réveilla. Elle l'étouffa dans son oreiller, craignant que cela n'alerte un garde, et retint les sanglots qui bouillonnaient en elle. C'était juste un rêve. Juste un stupide rêve …

\- River ?

Elle se redressa vivement et regarda en direction de la porte. _Je vous en prie, dites-moi que je suis toujours en train de rêver…_

Elle se pinça le bras pour s'en assurer, seulement il se tenait toujours là, l'observant avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? Il est deux heures du matin, gronda-t-elle.

Elle se sentait comme mise en cage et exposée. Logique, elle se trouvait dans une cellule de prison, après tout.

\- J'ai fait une erreur de temps en posant le TARDIS. J'allais repartir quand je t'ai entendu hurler, répondit-il doucement en entrant dans la cellule.

\- Je vais bien, Docteur, lança-t-elle froidement, le faisant tressaillir.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, River. Et c'est normal.

Il paraissait si confiant, si calme devant elle. Et même, décontracté, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne portait rien de plus qu'une courte nuisette. Ce devait être tard, pour lui.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, fiche le camp, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il soupira devant son entêtement, et s'assit par terre.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles vraiment.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas.

Son visage virait à l'écarlate, et ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, bien que cette fois, ce soit de honte et de rage.

\- Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, River.

\- Même toi ?

\- Oh oui, confirma-t-il après un bref éclat de rire dénué de tout humour. Toujours les mêmes.

Redevenant muet, il posa sur elle un regard différent ; ce regard d'un homme ayant longtemps vécu.

\- Et c'est normal qu'ils nous effraient, ils ont accès à nos plus grandes peurs. Personne ne peut aller bien après avoir été confronté à ce que le terrifie le plus.

\- _Je vais bien_. Je ne suis pas faible à ce point, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Que pensait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une sorte d'enfant craintive dans un corps d'adulte ? Son passé contenait plus qu'assez de souffrances. Certes, sans doute pas autant que lui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour…

Il sauta sur ses pieds et la serra contre lui, ignorant complètement les protestations qu'elle marmonnait contre sa chemise. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui, impuissante, se débattait entre ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, cette fois, alors je t'en _prie_, arrête, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de rêves ! Ca m'a fait peur mais ça va maintenant ! _Laisse. Moi. Tranquille !_

Il la tint à bout de bras, et la transperça d'un regard sévère.

\- Je sais pertinemment que c'est un mensonge, ma chérie. C'est difficile de ne pas me rendre compte que chaque fois que tu dors avec moi, tu te réveilles en criant, ou en pleurant, si ce n'est les deux à la fois. Et ça n'a pas d'importance, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. Parce que je comprends. Parce que ça m'arrive constamment. Tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé pourquoi je dormais si peu ? Je suis terrifié, River, voilà pourquoi.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, le regard triste et distant :

\- Un jour, tu finiras par accepter d'en parler. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te sens mieux, après.

Vaincue, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du Docteur, et resta un instant à ne rien faire à part écouter sa respiration. Cela ne servait à rien de se mentir à elle-même : elle se sentait vraiment reconnaissante qu'il soit présent. Le doux battement de ses cœurs, l'odeur de sa chemise, ses cheveux effleurant son visage, et ses bras passés autour d'elle la faisaient se sentir en sécurité, réconfortée, et même, sereine.

Arborant soudain un large sourire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa.

\- A chaque fois que je dors avec toi, hein ? Ca semble prometteur.

\- Vilaine fille, va. Spoilers, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

Toutefois, la lueur dans ses yeux était loin d'être innocente.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;)

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir !

A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

RaR

OldGirl-NoraArlani: Merci pour ta review ! C'est triste mais ça ne me surprend pas réellement que les fics River/Eleven ne soient pas populaires. Entre les fans de Rose qui refusent de voir le Docteur en aimer une autre, la tendance "anti-moffat" qui se généralise de plus en plus, et France4 qui semble tout faire pour nous dégoûter de la série... ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, malheureusement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de persister, publier la suite, et préparer d'autres texte sur ce couple que j'aime énormément, quoi qu'on puisse en dire ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 - 1, 2, 3, 4

Merci pour toutes les reviews (et pour celles sur les autres traductions, même si je n'y ai pas répondu, ce que je fais rarement pour les One-Shot). Voilà le cinquième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : 1, 2, 3, 4  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède rien. Voilà, clair et concis.

Bon, après des chapitres portés mélancolie, je cherchais un sujet plus joyeux, un peu guimauve, pour me remonter le moral. Il s'avère que j'ai plus de facilité pour l'angst, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.

La première fois du Docteur est entre les saisons 6 et 7 pour lui, et pour River, quelques temps après le mariage. (Oui, car je pense que ça lui prendrait tout ce temps pour qu'il l'admette.)

Bonne nouvelle : j'ai récemment trouvé un lien pour voir, enfin, _Night and the Doctor_. Mauvaise nouvelle, j'avais écrit ça avant, donc ce n'est pas canon. Et je _déteste_ quand ce n'est pas canon. Mais désolée, je suis aussi trop soulagée de l'avoir terminé, alors je ne le changerais pas d'un iota.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : 1, 2, 3, 4**

_There's only 1 thing_

_2 do_

_3 words_

_4 you_

_I love you_

1, 2, 3, 4, par Plain White T's

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il observait la foule passer devant le petit café parisien où il avait pris place, quand, finalement, il la repéra. Elle portait une robe légère, de couleur bleu clair, et ses boucles qu'il aimait tant étaient rassemblées en un chignon qui lui semblait horriblement compliqué. Ainsi, elle se fondait parfaitement dans la haute société du début du vingtième siècle.

Cette vision le fit sourire. Oh, River, toujours parfaite. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Puis-je vous inviter à venir prendre une tasse de thé, ma'ame ?

Elle se retourna et répondu avec le même ton taquin :

\- Monsieur, je me dois de vous informer que je suis mariée.

\- Je ne pense pas que votre mari verrait un inconvénient à ce que vous vous asseyiez avec moi un petit instant.

Elle s'assit gracieusement en face de lui, et afficha un sourire.

\- C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir attendue. Et puis c'est un endroit vraiment charmant.

\- Je pensais bien que tu l'aimerais, répondit-il chaleureusement, tout en observant la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles, Docteur Song ?

Elle lui parla des études qu'elle continuait à mener tout en s'échappant régulièrement de sa prison afin de pouvoir récupérer des documents, et de ses aventures les plus récentes. Qu'elle les ait vécues seule le contrariait plus que prévu. Il savait qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même, néanmoins…

Il remarqua soudain que son poignet droit formait un angle inhabituel, et qu'elle ne le bougeait que rarement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?!

La question était sortie toute seule et, immédiatement, il regretta d'avoir employé un ton si rude. La voir ainsi blessée le mettait hors de lui, mais cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je me suis foulée le poignet en frappant un gars en 2098.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu frappé ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et répondit avec nonchalance :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Le Docteur s'étouffa dans son thé. River se leva aussitôt et lui tapota le dos, riant de sa réaction. Lorsqu'il eut cessé de tousser et essuyé ses yeux humides, elle riait encore.

\- C'est si choquant que ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu frappes tous ceux qui te disent ça ? demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question.

\- Seulement si ce sont des idiots. Sans compter qu'ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger, mais dans lequel il perçut une pointe d'amertume.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, n'est-ce pas plutôt mon rôle de les frapper, plaisanta-t-il mollement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Peut-être bien, sourit-t-elle, sauf que tu n'étais pas là. Et n'est-ce pas le rôle de l'épouse que d'assurer celui de son mari en son absence ?

\- Content de pouvoir compter sur toi, chérie.

-o-o-o-

Quand le TARDIS se matérialisa dans la cellule de River, il pleuvait des cordes de l'autre coté des fenêtres à barreaux de Stormcage.

\- Le temps ne change-t-il donc jamais ? demanda-t-il en jetant au dehors un regard exaspéré.

\- Oh, si, répondit-elle, la voix chargée de sarcasmes alors qu'elle lui lançait l'habituelle boîte d'allumettes. Le ciel prend parfois une teinte de gris plus clair, et d'ordinaire, il y a plus de vent.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais…, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je referais la même chose s'il le fallait, mon cœur, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire combattif, celui qui la faisait paraître plus forte qu'il ne le serait jamais, celui qui lui rappelait tout ce que cette femme avait traversé dans sa courte vie, et ce qu'elle était encore en train d'endurer.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret.

Il s'approcha d'elle suite à ces derniers mots, et, tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser davantage sa main, il attrapa ses poignets et la plaqua contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Docteur, que fais-tu ? balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se libérer.

\- Je fais juste en sorte que tu ne fasses de mal ni à toi, ni à moi.

\- C'est complètement insensé, pourquoi je nous ferais du mal ?

\- Parce que…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis plongea son regard dans ses yeux magnifiques, bien qu'emplis de confusion.

\- … je t'aime.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que ses mots fassent sens, mais, lorsque ce fut le cas, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Cela me convient tout à fait.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me frapper ? s'assura-t-il prudemment.

\- Promis.

Il vit alors réapparaître dans ses yeux l'étincelle joyeuse qui lui avait tant manqué. Lentement, il relâcha ses mains et se recula, toutefois elle l'attira de nouveau vers elle pour un baiser étourdissant.

Et bien, _ça_ aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

* * *

Elle baissa le regard pour le poser sur son journal, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Tu n'es qu'une fillette sentimentale_. Elle avait pratiquement écrit cinq pages, seulement, on ne se mariait pas tous les jours après tout. Surtout pas au sommet d'une pyramide, sans prêtre, avec ses parents pour seuls invités, et sans que son père ne soit au courant qu'il était son père. Et tous les hommes n'assistaient pas à leur propre mariage à l'intérieur d'un robot, ni ne se mariaient dans une version alternative de leur réalité, d'ailleurs. Certes, elle aurait imaginé quelque chose d'un peu plus… _romantique_. Seulement, cette façon de faire leur ressemblait bien plus. Avec leurs vies dans le désordre, sans dessus dessous… évidemment que leur mariage ne pouvait pas être normal !

Un bruit très familier sortit River de ses pensées. Oh, un jour… un jour il faudra qu'elle lui dise de desserrer les freins. Souriante, elle se leva et se demanda quelle version de lui elle était sur le point de rencontrer.

\- Alors, vous êtes prête, Docteur Song ?

\- Prête pour quoi ?

A la place de son habituel tweed, il portait un costume formel, et, oh oui, elle aimait ça.

\- Et bien, je t'emmène. Après tout, nous sommes mariés depuis… 102 heures, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, et cette prison n'est pas un endroit pour fêter ça. Allez, viens.

Il prit sa main, et la poussa dans le TARDIS avant qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de protester. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle en ait l'intention.

-o-o-o-

Il ouvrit la porte devant elle avec un sourire et un simulacre de révérence.

\- Impossible à décrire, il faut le voir. Vas-y, après toi.

Elle se retrouva alors dans une clairière entourée d'arbres massifs et exotiques. La légère brise agitait leurs sombres feuilles circulaires, leur donnant un éclat argenté. Les hautes herbes dans lesquelles s'était posé le TARDIS ondulaient, lui chatouillant les jambes. Mais le ciel… oh, le _ciel…_ le ciel s'avérait spectaculaire. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu autant d'étoiles, comme des milliards et des milliards de petites perles jetées sur du velours noir. C'était magnifique.

\- Chouette, hein ?

\- Absolument, répondit-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'aperçoive combien elle se trouvait troublée qu'il se tienne aussi près d'elle, une main sur son épaule, l'autre légèrement appuyée contre sa hanche.

\- Personne ne vit ici ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais ils sont très timides, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Personne ne nous dérangera. Viens, allons jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Ils errèrent à travers la forêt silencieuse, plaisantant, riant, et parlant de tout et de rien. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi relaxé depuis très longtemps. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'ait déjà vraiment été.

\- Cela fait combien de temps, pour toi, depuis le mariage ?

\- Oh, un petit moment… deux ans.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et afficha un sourire incertain.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé en prison, River.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance.

\- Dix mille condamnations à vie consécutives n'ont _pas d'importance_ ?

\- C'est douze mille. Et non, pas la moindre. Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais prête à détruire la totalité du temps et de l'espace pour toi, mais que je ne m'étais pas préparée à finir en prison ? Ca va. Et puis, au moins je suis en sécurité à Stormcage, le Silence ne me trouvera pas, là-bas.

\- C'est vrai…, marmonna-t-il non convaincu.

\- Sans compter que tu m'as promis de m'en faire sortir de temps à autre.

Son humeur se métamorphosa instantanément. Il se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et lui déclara :

\- Je t'avais promis les étoiles, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, elles sont là !

Il semblait si fier de lui, qu'il lui rappela, une fois encore, un petit garçon qui donnerait à sa mère le dessin fait pour elle.

-o-o-o-

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre, les doigts toujours fermement liés aux siens, et leva les yeux en direction de l'obscurité étincelante d'étoiles. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle pouvait se laisser aller.

\- Penses-tu que tu les verras toutes ?

\- Toutes les étoiles ? rit-il. Oh, mon dieu, non ! Seulement celles qui sont intéressantes.

En le sentant dessiner du bout des doigts des cercles sur sa peau, elle tourna la tête et le regarda. Il contemplait toujours le ciel, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il paraissait heureux. Heureux d'être avec _elle_.

\- Mon petit cœur ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je t'aime.

Elle avait déjà prononcé ces mots auparavant, dans la pyramide, mais cela ne comptait pas, pas vraiment. Elle ne pensait même pas à lui dire réellement, ces mots lui avaient échappé car elle se sentait désespérée et terrifiée.

C'était donc comme la première fois. Il le savait sûrement depuis longtemps et elle le lui avait probablement déjà dit, dans ce qui était encore son futur personnel… néanmoins, de son point de vue à elle, elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, et… j'espère bien. Nous sommes tout de même mariés, susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser, et, contre ses lèvres, elle put sentir qu'il souriait.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à aller voir la fic original si vous le pouvez. Le lien se trouve comme toujours dans mes favoris. Et une petite review pour dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction est toujours bienvenue ;) N'hésitez pas non plus à me signaler toute erreur que vous auriez vu !

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir !

Je pense envoyer dans la semaine plusieurs autres textes à ma bêta, et je pense alterner entre les publications de différentes fanfics et de ce recueil d'OS dans les semaines à venir, histoire d'avoir un peu de diversité.

A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

RaR

Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je dise ça pour avoir des reviews, je l'aurai fait plus tôt ^_^ (vu que ça marche j'en profite : j'aimerai savoir aussi ce que vous pensez de "ou pas du tout", un autre one-shot que j'ai traduit sur ce couple *sifflement innocent*)

OldGirl-NoraArlani: Merci pour la review, et pour la correction. J'ai modifié le chapitre en conséquence (ça semble d'ailleurs bien plus logique, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en traduisant ainsi). Si d'autres choses te dérangent n'hésite pas à m'en faire part :)

sayuri-geisha : Merciii :3 Hum, pour moi il n'y a pas à hésiter, c'est plutôt de la malchance. Ne jamais savoir quand tu vas voir l'autre, où il en sera dans la relation, s'il va seulement te connaître... et ne même pas te rendre compte qu'un jour tu cesses tout simplement de voir l'autre, comme ça, sans que rien ne l'ai laissé présager, sans t'être rendu compte que c'était la dernière fois... Mais ceci dit tu as raison, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils auraient un tel lien s'ils avaient une timeline normale. Je pense que ce qui a plu au Docteur en tout premier lieu, c'est tout ce mystère qui entoure River, l'avoir vu mourir en sachant qu'elle le connaissait si bien. C'était une énigme à résoudre.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Cela ne regarde que nous

Bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour les retours, et de continuer à lire ces petits morceaux de vie. Voilà le sixième, en espérant que vous aimerez !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : that's between her and me  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Attendez, je dois vérifier quelque chose… nope, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Et zut…

J'aime à placer la première fois du Docteur entre le mariage et sa conversation avec Dorium, car il a l'air tellement fier de lui quand il lui dit ça ! Celle de River lui arrive peut-être trois mois après le mariage, (non parce que je pense qu'elle ne voudrait pas que ça arrive plus tôt, mais parce qu'à mon avis, le Docteur ne voudrait pas que cela arrive si tôt pour elle) et pour le Docteur, assez tôt dans la saison 7.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Cela ne regarde que nous**

\- Et le Docteur Song, en prison pour le restant de ses jours ?

\- Ses jours, oui, mais ses nuits… et bien, cela ne regarde que nous, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le Docteur River Song fredonnait doucement, et virevoltait autour de la console, ses chaussures à talon dans la main. Sous ses pieds, elle pouvait sentir le TARDIS bourdonner. Le Docteur, quant à lui, se tenait debout, près de la console, bougeant des leviers, poussant des boutons, et faisant semblant de ne pas la regarder. Mais elle pouvait sentir ses yeux la suivre, et il aimait _certainement_ ce qu'il voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait fait des efforts cette fois, et apparemment le choix de sa robe s'avérait être le bon. Il l'avait emmenée sur une autre planète, elle en ferait sûrement une note de quelques lignes dans son journal, toutefois, ses souvenirs, eux, requerraient beaucoup plus de place. Cela avait été… _romantique_, et pas seulement pour les standards du Docteur.

Elle lui jeta un rapide regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le pauvre, peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur mariage, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les rendez-vous et le romantisme, cependant elle se sentait capable de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il devrait connaître à l'avenir.

Le TARDIS s'immobilisa (avec douceur, pour changer), et River sourit tristement. Il était temps pour elle de partir.

\- Bon, alors je suis de retour à la maison, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en vérifiant rapidement sur l'écran. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. C'était exquis.

Il lui lança alors un regard étrange, dans lequel se lisait clairement de la nostalgie, mais aussi de l'incertitude, ainsi qu'un éclair de douleur et de déchirement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ? le questionna-t-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Rien, c'est juste…, murmura-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Après quelques secondes de silence, et tout en fixant intensément ses pieds, il ajouta d'une petite voix :

\- Ne pars pas.

\- Il le faut, tu le sais bien, répondit-elle. Je modifierais ton passé en restant avec toi.

Il secoua la tête, se mordit la lèvre, et releva les yeux vers elle :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Seulement… ne pars pas tout de suite. Juste pour cette nuit.

River se souvint de toutes les fois où il lui avait demandé de rester. D'habitude, elle le taquinait un peu puis partait malgré tout, parfois il la convainquait, mais jamais il n'apparaissait si désespéré. Possessif, même.

\- Je crois… je crois que je devrais y aller, mon cœur, répéta-t-elle finalement.

Elle n'en ressentait pas la moindre envie, néanmoins cela restait trop tôt pour lui, et elle se sentait comme cette autre nuit, où elle avait seulement pu l'embrasser, alors qu'elle aspirait à tellement _plus_… Ce ne serait pas facile.

Peut-être avait-il compris au ton utilisé qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, car il sembla un peu plus détendu.

\- Tu préfères vraiment ta petite cellule à _ça_ ? plaisanta-t-il. N'insulte pas le TARDIS, River, elle n'aime pas du tout ça.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je…, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à son changement d'humeur, et il profita sans vergogne de sa confusion pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Vous n'allez nulle part ce soir, Docteur Song.

Elle voulut protester, sauf que toutes ses objections disparurent miraculeusement quand il l'embrassa. Ses baisers étaient définitivement différents de la nuit dernière, sans aucune trace de timidité ou de réticence. Ce fut à peine si elle le remarqua lorsqu'elle se cogna contre la console, alors qu'ils se collaient l'un à l'autre.

Ses lèvres brûlaient. Elle l'avait déjà embrassé ainsi, auparavant, pourtant elle était à peu près certaine que pour lui, il s'agissait d'une première. La main sur sa nuque tremblait très légèrement, et son souffle s'avérait aussi erratique que le sien.

_Et bien, il y a une première fois pour tout_. Mais cela signifiait que c'était sa première fois. _Tes premières fois, mes dernières_. Oh, bon dieu, non… Elle se raidit un peu, et une petite voix dans son esprit lui hurlait de l'éloigner de lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive aussi vite. C'était trop lui demander. Peut-être que si elle partait maintenant, elle pourrait repousser encore un peu ce moment…

_Ne sois pas stupide._ River céda finalement et, gémissant, lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion féroce. Elle refoulait son désir depuis bien trop longtemps pour refuser maintenant. Et si le temps voulait que cela arrive ce jour là, il valait mieux éviter de s'y soustraire.

Une grande partie de leurs vêtements tombèrent à leurs pieds, les autres formant dans le TARDIS une piste facile à suivre. Pendant une fraction de seconde, River se demanda d'ailleurs si ses parents se trouvaient à bord, eux aussi, puis cessa immédiatement de s'en préoccuper. Après tout, ils étaient adultes, et mariés.

-o-o-o-

Les battements de son cœur mirent du temps à se calmer, probablement parce qu'ils se tenaient si près l'un de l'autre. D'une main, le Docteur jouait paresseusement avec ses cheveux.

\- Ta première fois ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pas la tienne, alors, déduit-il en souriant. Intéressant. Mais oui, ma première fois.

River hocha la tête, essayant d'assimiler ce que cela signifiait pour elle. _Ma dernière fois._

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, répondit-elle, trop rapidement. Je suppose que c'est un spoiler.

Il lui lança un regard exaspéré, avant de se redresser.

\- Oh, de grâce, ne commence pas avec ça. Dis-le-moi.

\- C'est juste… comme nous allons dans le sens inverse…

Le Docteur afficha un sourire. Il tendit la main vers elle et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Nos vies ne vont pas vraiment dans le sens inverse, elles sont juste dans le désordre. Mes premières fois ne sont pas forcément tes dernières.

\- Alors il y a des exceptions à la règle ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un faible sourire. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je n'appellerais même pas ça une règle. Et maintenant, ôte cette expression de ton visage avant que…

Il s'interrompit soudain, visiblement horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tes parents… grimaça-t-il. Oh mon dieu, s'ils apprennent ça… ils vont me _tuer_ !

River éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, j'ai déjà rencontré des versions de toi plus âgées.

\- Non, je suis sérieux… Amelia Pond et le Dernier Centurion… River, je ne survivrai jamais à ça !

Il s'enfonça dans les coussins, et cela l'inquiéta pour le restant de la nuit.

* * *

Les chandeliers diffusaient une lumière tamisée dans la petite chambre d'hôtel principalement occupée par un grand et luxueux lit à baldaquin. Il se tenait mi-assis, mi-allongé, sur l'épais matelas, et se demandait comment il avait pu terminer ici.

_Concentre-toi, concentre-toi bon sang !_

A sa décharge, n'importe qui aurait dû mal à garder l'esprit clair alors qu'une femme l'embrassait ainsi.

Et essayer de faire en sorte que River Song y aille doucement se révélait plus que difficile.

A contrecœur, il s'éloigna finalement d'elle et attrapa ses mains.

\- River ! Nous avons tout le temps du monde !

\- Parles pour toi, _seigneur du temps_, murmura-t-elle en l'embrasant à nouveau, tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler comment faire pour formuler des pensées cohérentes. Moi, mon horloge tourne.

\- Arrête, supplia-t-il instinctivement.

Il ne désirait vraiment pas repenser à la Bibliothèque. Pas maintenant. Il y retournerait suffisamment tôt pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter, cet endroit étant une destination habituelle de ses cauchemars.

\- Tu es bien entreprenant, rit-elle, je ne sais pas encore si ça me plaît.

\- Et bien, sourit-il en retour, cela m'est égal si je parais peu intelligent.

Délicatement, il ramena derrière son oreille les boucles tombées devant ses yeux.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est bon de_ te_ voir comme ça, ajouta-t-il.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu sais…, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Jeune et… incroyablement téméraire, et ne te souciant pas du reste du monde.

\- Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que je vais terminer comme une petite vieille aigrie à passer mon temps à me morfondre ?

Malgré sa plaisanterie, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle semblait aussi un peu inquiète.

Oh, elle était si _jeune_. Merveilleusement et terriblement jeune, passionnée, confiante et curieuse. Probablement davantage par rapport à lui, et c'est pourquoi il craignait même de ne faire que l'embrasser quand il la rencontrait si tôt. L'idée de ternir le pur optimisme qu'il était parvenu à lui redonner lui brisait le cœur. Il se montrait naïf, irrationnel, seulement il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait la certitude que la faute lui incombait puisqu'il lui brisait le cœur à chaque instant passés ensemble, la transformant ainsi en cette femme brisée qu'il avait rencontrée la première fois.. Et cette certitude le terrifiait.

\- Non, pas toi. Jamais, la rassura-t-il.

Il se rappela de la douleur brûlante que chacune de ses gifles avaient laissé sur sa joue. Non, vraiment pas le genre à se morfondre.

\- Je serais toujours à toi, hein, à l'avenir ? Je t'aimerais toujours ?

\- Ouais, tu m'aimeras. Bien plus que tu ne devrais, et peu importe le nombre de fois où je te le dis…

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas très différente alors, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle, à nouveau souriante. Ton amour me fait changer, mais c'est bon, c'est ce que je veux.

\- Ca change toujours les gens, marmonna-t-il tristement. Et on ne peut pas dire que ça les rend plus heureux…

\- Et si tu ne veux pas retourner voir ta misérable vieille femme, tu peux rester avec moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il voulut rire, cependant il préféra d'abord lui faire comprendre quelque chose :

\- J'aime le plus petit détail en toi, quelle que soit l'époque à laquelle je te rencontre.

River pencha légèrement la tête, et arqua un sourcil :

\- C'est très romantique, poétique et tout ce que tu veux, mais pourquoi ne pas simplement te taire et me montrer combien tu m'aimes de manière un peu moins… _passive_ ?

Il lui lança un regard noir, toutefois il ne réussit pas à réprimer un sourire. _Défi accepté_.

\- Passive, hein ?

Après tout, ce lit n'était pas vraiment fait pour dormir.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur que vous auriez vu.

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir !

A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

RaR

OldGirl-NoraArlani: Merci à nouveau pour la correction. Et pour la comparaison avec Clara, j'y ai pensé justement en l'écrivant, c'est aussi comme ça que je le vois. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est le mystère qui les entourait qui l'a attiré. (Mais à différentes mesures ! qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de whoufflé. Voilà le genre de pairing que je ne risque pas de traduire!)


	7. Chapitre 7 -Une premières fois pour tout

Et voilà le septième moment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : A first time for everything  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : jenepossèderien, jenepossèderien.

J'ai vraiment fait un effort pour garder au moins une partie aussi légère que possible, et j'ai pris la liberté de faire ma propre version de ce qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille.

La partie du Docteur a lieu pendant _The Impossible Astronaut_, et celle de River pendant _Let's kill Hitler_, mais vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin que je vous le dise, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une première fois pour tout**

\- Quoi, c'est tout ?

Il se retourna vivement.

Bon dieu, _les femmes_. Et avait-il besoin de tomber sur la plus compliquée d'entre toutes ?

Alors, il se décida à lui poser la question. Peut-être qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Peut-être lui avait-il fait une promesse, d'une récompense, par exemple, et ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ?

Oooups… il ne souhaitait pas se rapprocher à ce point, ses pieds avaient fait ça tout seuls. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas plus que ce n'était sa faute s'il aimait ça.

Quand il la vit sourire, il sut qu'elle allait faire quelque chose, et il était certain, à 99%, que ce serait dangereux.

\- Oh, ferme-la.

Sa conscience se déroba pendant une seconde. Est-ce qu'elle… _l'embrassait_ ? Visiblement…

Et apparemment, il l'embrassait en retour. Il avait répondu, instinctivement, sans y penser. De manière plutôt enthousiaste, en plus. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, tout s'avérait pâteux, vague, comme s'il avait trop bu.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas consommé d'alcool depuis des siècles.

Et il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un comme ça depuis une éternité.

Il ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça. Après tout, il ignorait l'identité de cette femme. Elle représentait un danger, prompte à utiliser son arme (et ce n'est pas demain qu'il admettrait qu'elle ne s'en trouvait que plus sexy), et il demeurait la possibilité qu'elle soit incarcérée pour son propre meurtre. Il se doutait qu'il ne devrait pas embrasser son assassin.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. En plus, il avait besoin de respirer. D'urgence. Apparemment, il avait oublié.

Son cerveau, quelque peu endormi, nota toutefois qu'imiter un moulin à vent n'aidait pas.

Elle le laissa soudain s'éloigner, et tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de la fixer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi l'embrasser ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde essayait toujours de l'embrasser ?_

\- Bon. D'accord. Intéressant, bégaya-t-il.

Voilà qui n'exprimait pas véritablement tout le désordre qui régnait dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, mais cela restait un début.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude. Tu agis comme si on n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Ok… Touché. Il avait peut-être eu raison, après tout. Après la Bibliothèque, il avait à peine osé l'envisager, seulement avec cette façon de le regarder, ses propos…

_Un jour, vous allez m'accorder votre confiance, absolue._

_Je confierais ma vie à cet homme._

_Je commence à bien vous aimer – et c'est pas fini !_

Bien sûr, il avait finalement conclu qu'un jour, elle pourrait devenir plus qu'une amie. A l'occasion, le mot « femme » lui venait même à l'esprit. Evidemment, il avait émis cette hypothèse, il n'était pas si stupide…

Enfin, assez stupide malgré tout pour ne pas s'être attendu à ça.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais fait.

Sa réponse sembla la blesser. C'était douloureux et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, bien que d'une certaine manière, lui aussi souffrait. Il pensait à la Bibliothèque, à ceux qu'il avait embrassés, à ceux qu'il avait voulus embrasser, et cela le laissait particulièrement confus.

\- Oh, vous avez vu l'heure, s'exclama-t-il sans avoir jeté le moindre regard vers sa montre. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, ce serait injuste. On lui avait appris à se montrer chevaleresque, après tout. Plus ou moins.

\- Mais c'était agréable. Très bien. Inattendu.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il valait mieux qu'il se taise immédiatement. Et puis, tant qu'à faire, _fuir_.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, ajouta-t-il, déjà à moitié à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Il y a une première fois pour tout !

Sa main agit sans qu'il n'en soit aucunement responsable, et il passa les portes en trébuchant à moitié.

Cette femme, qu'elle soit ou non son assassin, finirait réellement par causer sa mort.

* * *

Ses parents lui parlaient toujours, paniqués, quand elle réussit enfin à détourner les yeux de la réplique de River Song. C'était elle. Elle avait terriblement jalousé cette femme, et, maintenant qu'il était pratiquement mort, on lui révélait que depuis tout ce temps, cet enfoiré parlait en fait d'_elle_ !

Melody aurait pu exploser tellement c'était injuste. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'il luttait et refusait de se décider à _crever_, et à présent qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de lui parler, il abandonnait ?

Elle observait l'homme dégingandé gisant sur les marches de marbre, l'air trop jeune et trop innocent pour ce costume ridicule. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle l'en empêcherait.

Elle l'avait assassiné. Qui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire revenir ?

\- Dites-moi seulement. Le Docteur… il en vaut la peine ?

Son murmure était en fait une question purement rhétorique, car elle avait déjà fait son choix. Après tout, que devenait-elle sans lui ? Un assassin ayant rempli son contrat, et qui ne servait plus à rien.

Ses mains dégagèrent alors une lueur dorée. Pas la violente explosion causée par la régénération, mais une lumière douce, agréable.

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla sur l'escalier, près de lui. Elle savait que ça fonctionnerait.

_Dis-lui… dis à River Song que j'ai confiance en elle, jusqu'à lui confier ma vie._

Oh, ce sale manipulateur. Il savait qu'elle pourrait le sauver. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle le pouvait.

Dès que les rayons lumineux atteignirent son visage, il battit des paupières et la regarda, un peu désorienté, et les yeux emplis de confusion.

\- River, non…

Ses mots n'eurent qu'une seule conséquence : elle réalisa combien elle aimait ce nom.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Elle ne put que sourire. Toutes ces années d'entrainement… en vain. Et cela lui était complètement égal.

\- Bonjour, mon petit cœur.

_Il n'y a que River Song qui puisse m'appeler comme ça_

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, sauf que, cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de se moquer de lui et de son bavardage incessant. Non, c'était très, très différent. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle oublia tout, l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le temps qui défilait, ses parents toujours présents derrière elle, et combien elle haïssait l'homme qu'elle embrassait.

Non, elle ne le haïssait pas, plus maintenant. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment haï.

Il agrippa soudainement ses épaules, l'attirant plus près. La vie revenait en lui, et elle sentait son propre cœur battre désespérément dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser sous l'excès d'émotions.

Elle sentait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus faible, pourtant, elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait le ramener.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, cela aurait pu être plusieurs heures plus tard, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Et bien que sa respiration devînt très faible, elle se sentait terriblement heureuse.

Elle fut prise de vertige, sa vision se troubla, et malgré tout, pendant les dernières secondes avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle réalisa que là, dans les bras de son ennemi, toute peur l'avait enfin quittée.

Elle venait de le sauver, et il en ferait de même. Elle le savait.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur que vous auriez vu.

N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions, et que je met à jour mon profil régulièrement pour indiquer les textes à venir ! (pour cause d'examens + festival geekopolis, ces 15 prochains jours je risque de ne rien poster, et de pas vraiment avancer dans les traductions. Mais après... vacances jusqu'en septembre !)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapitre 8 - propositions, plus ou moins

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : proposals, more or less  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Doctor Who, ces textes ont été réalisés dans le seul but de divertir.

J'ai récemment revu _Big Bang_, et ça m'a donné une autre idée de première/dernière fois à développer. Il y a trois scènes pour cette fois, car je voulais vraiment en écrire une moi-même, sans pour autant vouloir laisser une des deux autres de coté.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Des demandes, plus ou moins**

Proposition 1 : non intentionnelle

En y repensant, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler de ce qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question. Peut-être l'ambiance générale de la célébration, ou parce qu'il se souvenait de son propre mariage, si loin maintenant…

Ou alors, était-ce simplement son apparence ce soir là, dans la pénombre, tandis que les boucles rebondissaient autour de son visage et que ses yeux brillaient.

Ou peut-être même tout cela à la fois, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. Et cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il le lui avait demandé, dans l'ardeur du moment, juste comme ça.

\- Êtes-vous mariée, River ?

\- Oui, avait-elle répondu, d'une façon qui avait eu le don de le rendre nerveux (à défaut de trouver un meilleur mot)

Cela sonnait-il faux ? Ou pas ?

\- Non, non, non, attendez ! Vous pensiez que je vous demandais si vous étiez mariée, ou si vous vouliez vous marier avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Oh, cette intonation… Il se sentait tout chose… presque bizarre, et…

\- D'accord, mais c'est un oui ou un _oui_ ?

Là, il ne pensait pas avoir été totalement compréhensible, et pourtant elle paraissait assez bien saisir l'idée.

\- _Oui !_

Evidemment, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'elle répondait à la deuxième partie de sa question. Ce n'était pas un _oui, je suis mariée._

C'était un _oui_. Un _je le veux_. _Oui, je vais vous épouser._

Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire ! Et maintenant il était trop tard ! Elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait bien voulu comprendre, et répondu en conséquence. Oh, cette femme. Cette femme…

\- River. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en posant cette question. Il avait droit de savoir, après tout. Il venait de lui faire sa demande, il devait savoir qui elle était, non ?

Ce qu'il ignorait, à l'époque, c'est que, bien sûr, elle lui avait donné la seule réponse possible. Oui. Oui à la première, et oui à la seconde.

Oui, je le suis.

Oui, je le veux.

* * *

Proposition 2 : sans vraiment le vouloir, ni _la_ vouloir.

\- Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais de me marier avec vous.

Pour l'amour de dieu, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi Mels lui disait ça, tout comme il ignorait ce qu'Amy avait bien pu raconter sur lui à cette fille pour lui donner de telles idées, néanmoins ce n'était pas franchement le moment. Alors, improviser, vite !

\- Bonne idée. On va se marier. Vous restez en vie, et je vous épouse, s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. D'accord ? Ca marche ?

Elle eut encore la force de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur. Et bien, cette fille s'avérait coriace.

\- Vous ne devriez pas demander d'abord la permission à mes parents ?

Forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, il le lui promit. Il mentait toujours, évidemment. Pourquoi devait-il toujours mentir à tout le monde ?

\- Dès que vous irez mieux, je leur téléphonerai.

\- Autant le faire dès maintenant…, murmura-t-elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui donna l'impression qu'il passait à coté d'une douloureuse évidence.

\- …car ils sont là tous les deux.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Un silence lourd, embarrassé, même, considérant qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans les ruines du bureau d'Adolf Hitler.

\- Je lance une pièce…, déclara Mels.

Elle avait raison. Une pièce infernale.

\- Et elle retombe.

Oh bon sang ! Elle était Seigneur du Temps, enfin, au moins un peu. Elle _pouvait_ se régénérer. Elle _allait_ se régénérer en…

Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour comprendre. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, bégaya Rory, en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension mêlé d'impuissance.

Elle finirait donc par se régénérer en River, seulement, plus important encore, _elle s'apprêtait à se régénérer à l'instant_. Et si cela ne le tuait pas lui, ce dont il n'était même pas vraiment sûr, ça tuerait au moins ses parents.

\- Reculez, reculez, reculez ! Vite !, s'écria-t-il, avant de les tirer en arrière jusqu'à les plaquer contre le bureau d'Hitler.

Alors, tandis que ses cœurs battaient désespérément, effrayés quant à la suite des événements, et parce qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que personne ne soit tué cette fois, il songeait au fait qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, de manière involontaire, et ce, _pour la deuxième fois_.

Il commençait à penser que le destin, les dieux, l'univers, ou quoi que ce soit, voulait vraiment que ce mariage ait lieu, et il ignorait pourquoi. Bien que, pour être honnête, il aurait pu tomber sur pire qu'elle, non ?

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, et il savait, enfin il supposait mais il se trompait rarement, qu'elle allait le tuer. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec une certaine impatience la suite des événements.

* * *

Proposition 3 : dans les règles

\- Tu veux dire qu'en fait je ne t'ai jamais fait ma demande ?

Le sourire du Docteur fondit incroyablement vite, et une expression perplexe le remplaça.

\- Bien sûr que si mon cœur. _Deux fois_.

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il en fasse une montagne. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'intention d'aborder le sujet, cela lui avait échappé, entre une remarque effrontée sur la robe qu'elle portait, et une plaisanterie sur le marié. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait, son esprit était un peu embrumé par l'alcool, et… Bon dieu, qu'elle adorait toujours sa façon de s'habiller. Même à l'occasion du mariage de la Reine Victoria, il ne pouvait sortir sans son tweed et son nœud-papillon.

Ainsi, après avoir passé un certain temps sur la piste de danse, elle avait plaisanté, en disant que comme la plupart des membres de la royauté, on ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son consentement lors de son mariage.

Et maintenant, cette idée n'arrêtait plus de le tourmenter.

\- Oui, mais c'était n'importe quoi ! Je n'avais même pas l'_intention_ de te les faire, c'est juste… arrivé !

River fut soulagée que les mains du Docteur soient occupées à la faire danser, car elle restait persuadée qu'autrement, il serait déjà en train de les agiter dans tous les sens. Essayant alors de masquer son exaspération, elle répondit doucement et lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant :

\- C'est ainsi qu'on fait sa demande, chéri. On ne le prévoit pas des siècles en avance, ça arrive simplement. C'est si ennuyeux que ça ?

\- Non, mais tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que je ne t'ai jamais… depuis toutes ces années, je ne t'ai jamais fait ma demande dans les règles ?

Tandis qu'il bégayait, une autre émotion prit peu à peu la place de la confusion qu'il affichait auparavant. De la déception ?

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le faire, répliqua River en essayant de sourire. Tu connaissais déjà la réponse !

Sérieusement, la simple _idée_ qu'elle aurait pu ne pas vouloir l'épouser semblait complètement absurde. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il existait la moindre chance qu'elle ne réponde autre chose que « oui » ?

\- Je sais, mais… c'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire ! On le doit, River, c'est la coutume !

Il ne suivait désormais plus du tout le rythme de la danse, et il paraissait en colère, alors que ses yeux la suppliaient de comprendre. Et elle essayait vraiment, seulement, en dépit de ses efforts, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en souciait à ce point. Elle, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Oui, pour une fois il l'avait pris pour acquise, et alors ?

\- Je me fiche des traditions, et puis, quand avons-nous déjà été normaux ?

\- Justement !, répondit-il vivement, avant d'ajouter d'une voix désespérée, pleine d'excuses : j'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour, nous avions finalement fait ça comme il le faut. Je pensais que, tu sais, au moins une fois…

Il saisit donc sa main, et l'attira à l'écart des autres danseurs.

\- Mon cœur, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce si important…, commença-t-elle.

Il l'empêcha de continuer, tout en la trainant dans un coin plus calme de la salle de bal, non sans heurter sur son passage quelques personnalités de l'ère victorienne.

\- C'est important parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai lamentablement raté, après toutes ces fois où je t'ai fait du mal, et où je te ferais encore du mal, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a une chose, dans tout ça, que j'ai fait correctement, tu vois ? J'en ai besoin, pour des raisons de santé mentale, entre autre.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de l'interrompre, mais il s'éloigna et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Et le mariage, c'était quelque chose que tu voulais, quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour toi sans risquer de provoquer une déchirure dans le tissu de la réalité. Quelque chose que j'ignorais encore _vouloir_ à l'époque, mais que je t'ai accordé parce que je le _pouvais_. Et si c'est la seule chose que je ne puisse jamais faire pour toi, alors je veux qu'au moins, ce soit fait comme il se doit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et, tremblant, tenta de sourire, ce qui se révéla peu convainquant.

\- Voilà, pourquoi.

Surprise, River le dévisagea. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel discours de sa part, ni qu'il soit motivé par de telles raisons.

\- Je ne te blâme absolument pas pour tout ce qui a… mal tourné, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce soit de ma faute, répliqua-t-il sèchement, visiblement bouleversé et en colère.

A court de mots, River contempla son mari. Son repentant, désespéré et si stupide mari. Puis, elle s'avança et l'embrassa, car elle savait qu'il existait peu d'autre moyen pour le faire sortir de ces sombres chemins dans lesquels son âme s'aventurait trop souvent ces temps-ci.

Quand elle le relâcha, il souriait, ce qui l'inquiéta un pu.

\- Tu as raison. Je m'en fais pour rien, je suis désolé, admit-il.

D'accord, alors là, elle se sentait _vraiment_ inquiète.

\- Allez, viens avec moi !

\- Où ça ?

\- Dehors, répondit-il, ses yeux verts brillants de malice. Prendre un peu l'air, marcher dans le parc, ça devrait être agréable, je parie que le ciel est rempli d'étoiles !

\- Très bien, murmura-t-elle.

Finalement, elle le suivit, malgré son désagréable pressentiment qu'il préparait quelque chose de Grand, avec majuscule obligatoire.

-o-o-o-

Comme le Docteur l'avait dit, le ciel étoilé était magnifique. L'air chaud estival apportait des odeurs de roses et de lavandes, et le parc, romantique à souhait, avait dû nécessiter des centaines de jours et de nuits de travail acharné. Des ricanements royaux s'élevaient des bosquets.

Néanmoins, elle avait du mal à profiter de cette atmosphère, car cette étincelle restait présente dans le regard du Docteur, et elle ignorait toujours ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Où allons-nous ?, s'enquit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse, puis il cueillit en passant une fleur qu'il glissa dans ses cheveux. Lorsque, enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, les lumières du palais n'étaient plus que de faibles lueurs à travers les arbres, et la musique, un simple murmure dans le vent.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle, en espérant que l'irritation de sa voix l'inciterait à répondre.

\- Oh, je voulais juste un peu plus d'intimité. Si j'avais fait ça en public, tu m'aurais sûrement tué.

\- Fait _quoi_ ?

\- Allons, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? la taquina-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il posait un genou à terre.

\- Veux-tu donc te lever ?! Lève-toi tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle.

Bien sûr, d'une certaine manière, elle se sentait infiniment flattée. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle ne refuse pas le fait qu'il soit à genoux de temps à autre, rien ne l'embarrassait davantage que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre ainsi. Même si cette personne ne saurait jamais qui elle est, et étant donné qu'ils venaient du futur, elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré avant. Sans compter qu'avec tout ce champagne, ce potentiel témoin se trouverait sûrement complètement ivre.

\- Docteur, pour l'amour du ciel, ne t'avise pas de…

Elle put voir qu'il se retenait de rire, tout en restant à terre.

\- River, Melody, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux demeuraient rieurs, néanmoins sa voix s'avérait douce, presque solennelle.

\- Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait. Mais, dis-moi, aurais-tu dis oui si tu n'y avais pas été obligée ?

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le demander en restant sur tes deux pieds ? rétorqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Non. Et tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu, je ne bougerai pas.

\- Je n'y ai _pas_ été obligée.

\- Bien sûr que si. Un futur toi me l'a dit à demi-mots, tu aurais modifié mon passé en disant non.

River se demanda soudain si, de toute sa vie, il lui était déjà arrivé de rougir à ce point, et la réponse était probablement non. Heureusement, il faisait sombre.

\- Je te le répète : je t'aime. _Evidemment que j'aurai dit oui_ ! Maintenant vas-tu enfin te lever ?

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile, murmura-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds, avant de chasser la terre de son pantalon.

Ensuite, l'air constamment sérieux, il ajouta tout bas :

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle de la même manière.

A présent qu'il se tenait debout, elle appréciait finalement ce moment, même si ses joues restaient brûlantes.

\- L'ignores-tu donc, mon amour ? souffla-t-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se sentit si bien que son cœur, qui battait déjà la chamade, en devint presque douloureux. Pendant tout le trajet de retour, il ne lâcha plus sa main et, tandis qu'ils entraient à nouveau dans la salle de bal, il se tenait trop près d'elle pour les standards victoriens. Pas encore assez près, toutefois, selon ses propres standards.

\- Et maintenant, Docteur Song, susurra-t-il à son oreille, je veux que vous dansiez avec moi comme s'il s'agissait de notre mariage.

Un peu plus tard, et après de nombreux regards perplexe face à leur façon de danser qui ne serait pas populaire avant au moins cent cinquante ans, elle marmonna, la tête posée sur son épaule :

-Tu sais, il y a encore autre chose qui nous manque.

\- Un gâteau ? suggéra-t-il d'une voix absente, observant les autres couples sur la piste de danse, le regard perdu dans les tourbillons de lumières et de tissu luxueux des robes des dames.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de nuit de noce, déclara-t-elle doucement, avec un regard sous-entendu.

\- Est-ce une demande ?

\- Considère que c'est une offre, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, sans se soucier des regards scandalisés que leur jetèrent les autres invités.

* * *

NdT : N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur que vous auriez vu.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Jalousie

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : jealousy  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas, et ne posséderai jamais Doctor Who.  
La partie de River a fini par prendre une tournure assez niaise, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. J'ai essayé de me rattraper avec le monologue du Docteur, assez court, mais vraiment sympa à écrire.  
La partie de River arrive assez tôt pour elle, et ni tôt ni tard pour lui. Quant à la partie du Docteur, on peut dire qu'elle se situe au début de _Time of the Angels_.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Jalousie**

Elle savait que c'était un peu ridicule, voire même puéril. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être possessive. Après tout, il avait déjà tant vécu avant de la connaître, elle ne devait pas s'attendre sérieusement à être la première femme de sa vie.

Et pourtant, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il parlait de certaines de ses compagnes. Susan, par exemple, posait problème. Pas vraiment pour Susan elle-même, mais à cause de la nature de son lien avec le Docteur. Car elle était la preuve qu'un jour, il avait eu des enfants. Et, bien que consciente qu'il fallait l'accepter, cela faisait mal. Parce qu'il avait eu une femme. Parce qu'ils partageaient une vie _normale_. Alors, oui, elle éprouvait une terrible jalousie envers elle.

Et puis, que dire de sa façon de parler de Rose Tyler. Même si aujourd'hui, il pensait à elle comme à ses autres compagnons, du temps où elle voyageait avec lui… c'était une toute autre histoire.

Assise sur les marches du TARDIS, tandis qu'elle le regardait se débattre avec tous les câblages, en se gardant bien de lui faire remarquer toutes les erreurs d'ores et déjà commises avec le système de navigation, elle lui demanda brusquement, aussi prudemment que possible :

\- Tu avais une femme, sur Gallifrey, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, répondit-il sans vraiment y penser, tout en remettant un panneau en place.

Puis, lentement, il sembla réellement comprendre le sens de sa question. Il releva soudain la tête et lui jeta un regard inquiet :

\- Y'a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il, alors que le ton de sa voix paraissait la supplier _ « pitié, ne parlons plus de ça »_.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

Trop gaiement. Trop rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira-t-il en se redressant.

\- Rien, répéta-t-elle doucement, consciente qu'il savait qu'elle mentait, mais sans pour autant essayer de le cacher.

\- J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien que je te dise qu'elle n'est pas une rivale pour toi ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Peux-tu seulement imaginer combien j'espérais ne jamais avoir à t'expliquer ça ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, avant de soupirer et de reprendre d'une voix très douce : j'aimais ma femme, et une part de moi l'aime toujours. Elle représentait tout ce que je désirais, à cette époque. Douce, brillante, un peu timide, une femme bien, et terre-à-terre. C'est très rare pour un Seigneur du Temps, tu sais ? Je voulais une petite famille heureuse, une vie de Gallifreyen ordinaire, et tout cela, elle me le donnait. Toutefois, si je la rencontrais aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait rester avec moi. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un jeune Seigneur du Temps inventif, fou et naïf, plein de vie, parfaitement comblé et heureux. Regarde-moi aujourd'hui… elle ne voudrait pas de moi. Vieux, brisé, lugubre, plein de culpabilité et de colère. Fuyant devant les pertes, les destructions et tout le reste. Elle ne pourrait rien faire pour moi.

Il fit une courte pause et tourna ses yeux vers elle, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Toi, tu le peux. L'homme que j'étais à cette époque l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle. Mais je crois que cet homme là n'existe plus depuis longtemps.

Il s'assit alors et l'observa, attendant patiemment qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle après un petit moment.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je… je comprends. Je crois.

\- Tu crois que tu comprends…, répéta le Docteur en riant.

Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit, et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu les arrêter, les mots franchirent ses lèvres :

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Oh, tu sais… les noms de Seigneurs du Temps… personne n'arrive jamais à les prononcer.

Bien que sa réponse eût un ton joyeux, River vit son regard devenir comme vide.

\- Essaye toujours, après tout, je suis en partie Seigneur du Temps.

D'après elle, il se cherchait une excuse afin de garder son nom pour lui, seulement elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Leur vie conjugale était pleine de mensonges, de « spoilers », et de secrets, trop durs à porter mais trop dangereux pour être partagés. Alors, s'il existait quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui dire sans risquer de déchirer le tissu de la réalité, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'en sortir avec un mensonge, et tant pis si on pouvait considérer cela [white], ou que ça puisse être privé.

Depuis quand était-elle devenue jalouse ? Jalouse de sa femme, de ses enfants, de ses petits-enfants, de ses compagnons (encore une histoire de plus à propos de Rose Tyler, et elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes), jalouse même de ses propres parents, pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés avec le Docteur, et jalouse de ses secrets, car elle considérait qu'il était parfaitement normal qu'elle veuille les connaître.

Au diable la vie privée, elle était sa femme, et il s'agissait de son foutu droit d'être possessive.

\- Quand Gallifrey a brulé, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais prononcer un de leurs noms, murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie entre ses mains, comme si elle lui demandait quelque chose d'impossible.

Elle fut sur le point de lui faire une leçon de morale, de lui dire que c'était ridicule, que ne plus jamais dire leur nom ne les ramènerait pas, seulement il ajouta :

\- Mais je peux te montrer, bien sûr. Deux ou trois livres dans lesquels elle a marqué son nom doivent toujours trainer quelque part.

Sa gaieté sonna légèrement trop forcée. Néanmoins il courut malgré tout se mettre à la recherche de ces fameux livres, en lui disant que cela risquait de lui prendre un peu de temps.

-o-o-o-

Cinq heures plus tard, elle tenait un livre entre ses mains, et, tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, elle pouvait voir une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du Docteur. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lire le moindre mot. A ses yeux, cela restait des symboles et cercles étranges, car ce qu'elle avait réussi à amasser en connaissances grâce à ses études des races aliens ne s'avérait pas suffisant pour les interpréter.

\- Ils n'enseignaient pas le Gallifreyen à l'Université de la Lune, dit-elle, en essayant de paraître aussi détachée que possible.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, pendant qu'un sourire chaleureux apparaissait sur son visage. Et je crois qu'il est grand temps que je te l'apprenne.

-o-o-o-

Cela lui prit du temps pour qu'elle réalise pleinement ce qu'il avait vraiment fait pour elle, ce jour-là. Il lui avait permis d'accéder à des tas de livres de la bibliothèque du TARDIS, mais plus important encore, à toutes ces petites choses écrites sur lui qu'ils refermaient, dissimulées entre les lignes.

Il lui avait donné les clefs de secrets dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Et, évidemment, elle pouvait désormais lire le nom griffonné sur la couverture du livre qu'il lui avait donné. C'était un très beau nom. Et effectivement, il était totalement impossible de le prononcer.

* * *

Il essayait de ne pas y penser, cependant ce sentiment se révélait tenace et difficile à garder à distance. S'il ne faisait pas attention, Amy s'en rendrait compte. Elle se montrait un peu trop perspicace, ces derniers temps.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de River s'il ressentait cela, ni la sienne non plus toutefois.

Même si elle n'avait pas encore vécu ce moment, et elle ne le pouvait pas pour la simple raison qu'elle respirait toujours, lui l'avait bel et bien regardé mourir. Si cela ne créait pas un certain lien entre deux personnes, alors il se demandait ce qui en créait un.

Non, il fallait blâmer la culpabilité et la curiosité. Il se sentait coupable, car c'est lui qui aurait dû être attaché à ce maudit ordinateur, pas elle. La curiosité était un sentiment plus égoïste. Elle avait essayé de le maintenir au maximum dans le secret, sauf qu'il avait entrevu une partie de son futur, de leur histoire, alors cela lui paraissait naturel qu'il veuille en savoir plus.

D'accord, cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit d'être jaloux, pourtant il se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce gars là.

Habillé comme un homme d'Eglise, il portait une arme… sans compter qu'Octavian était intelligent, et il le traitait comme un imbécile écervelé n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être était-il vraiment un imbécile écervelé n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais là n'était pas la question. S'il existait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de recevoir des ordres.

Il essayait bien de compenser en jouant au chef avec Amy, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas si bien que cela étant donné que, quoiqu'il dise, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Toute cette histoire lui laissait un sentiment d'infinie frustration.

Il faut dire que la présence des anges n'aidait pas particulièrement.

Ni le fait qu'il ne comprenne absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ni le fait que River le comprenne sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot, et parvienne si bien à terminer ses phrases.

Ni le fait que pas la moindre foutue personne ne veuille lui dire une fois pour toutes ce qui se passait ici.

« J'ai un faible pour l'uniforme. »

Qu'est-ce c'était que cette réponse ? Et comment pouvait-elle être liée à lui « d'une certaine manière » ?

Avait-il l'air si peu digne de confiance ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir des réponses ? Est-ce que tout le monde aimait juste _jouer_ avec lui ?

Les anges n'avaient pas besoin de se démener tant que ça pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il était déjà hors de lui.

Hors de lui, frustré, rabaissé, et jaloux.

Et le pire, c'est que cette jalousie ne diminua pas le moins du monde quand Octavian lui dit la vérité sur River Song. Ou du moins, le fragment de vérité qu'il détenait, et qui apportait finalement plus de questions que de réponses.

Ce sentiment pénétrant s'était confortablement installé dans un coin de sa tête, et semblait se préparer pour un séjour permanent.

* * *

NdT : Désolée pour le temps d'update, c'est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté. L'univers semble avoir décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout... je vais essayer de rapidement poster les derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction, et ensuite, je récupérerai les traductions que j'avais envoyé à ma beta pour commencer à les poster également. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur que vous auriez vu.

A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

OldGirl-NoraArlani : oui j'avais aussi remarqué le trou dans le dialogue :/ Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en mes capacités d'expressions anglaises pour aller en faire la réflexion à l'auteur...


	10. Chapitre 10 - Les anges

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : The angels  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Doctor Who, je n'écris ça qu'à des fins de divertissement.  
Ca m'a été proposé par Zoubi, merci encore ;)  
La première partie m'a quelque peu échappée, et est soudain devenue très longue, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ;) J'ai fait la première fois de River et la dernière du Docteur, car sa première à lui est certainement pendant blink, et River n'y était pas. La première partie est ni tôt ni tard pour lui, tandis que River est toujours à l'université (d'où la timidité dont il fait parfois preuve avec elle.) La seconde partie se déroule pendant The Angels Takes Manhattan, juste avant la scène sur le toit.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : les anges**

\- Angleterre, 1974 ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire là-bas ? C'est pratiquement l'année la plus ennuyeuse du siècle ! gémit-il alors que la machine redevenait silencieuse.

River se précipita vers les portes du TARDIS en agitant un vieux journal.

\- « Mystérieuses disparitions dans un musée à Birmingham », lut-elle. Une classe entière a disparu pendant un voyage scolaire.

\- Enquêter sur une disparition, c'est vraiment ça ta définition d'une journée sympa ? On aurait pu aller se faire un pique-nique quelque part !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna à sa suite sur la petite place, puis monta les escaliers du vieux musée.

\- Garde tes piètres tentatives de romance pour plus tard, veux-tu ? Un peu d'aventure me changera un peu de toute la charge de travail que j'ai d'habitude. Sais-tu seulement combien c'est dur de _vraiment_ devenir Docteur ?

\- Très drôle, marmonna-t-il en la suivant, essayant sans aucun succès de cacher sa curiosité derrière une bouderie enfantine.

River retourna dans le hall d'entrée pour essayer de se faire une idée d'ensemble du bâtiment :

\- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a par ici ? Simplement de l'histoire locale, à ce que je vois…

\- Ouais, deux ou trois peintures ennuyeuses, quelques vieilles épées rouillées, des statues, d'anciens livres moisis, énuméra-t-il d'une voix trainante en regardant autour de lui. Oh, des tapisseries ! J'adore les tapisseries ! Je vais commencer par là !

\- Attends ! l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait déjà dans un couloir à sa gauche.

Une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit, et elle se lança à sa poursuite :

\- Docteur !

Lorsqu'elle le trouva, il se trouvait déjà dans une pièce remplies de vieilles tapisseries délavées, datant visiblement du quinzième ou du début du seizième siècle et n'ayant strictement rien de particulier

\- Docteur !

Celui-ci contemplait une tapisserie particulièrement hideuse, qu'il jugeait apparemment bien plus intéressante qu'elle, puisqu'elle n'en tira qu'un :

\- Mmh ?

\- J'espère que personne n'a été récompensé pour avoir fait ce truc…, marmonna River.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, irritée.

_Attention !_

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne dans les envions ?

\- Ils ont sûrement déjà vu les tapisseries, répondit-il distraitement.

Grognant de frustration, elle se plaça entre lui et ce tapis immonde.

\- Et ceux qui travaillent ici ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Cette remarque chassa enfin la tapisserie de l'esprit du Docteur et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Tu marques un point.

\- Sûrement quelque chose dans cette exposition… ?

\- Sûrement…, murmura-t-il en sortant son tournevis. Pas dans cette salle, en tout cas. Tout est inerte.

\- Ca, j'aurais pu te le dire moi-même, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je vais vérifier la suivante.

\- Sois prudente.

Elle se retourna en entendant ces derniers mots. _Sois prudente_ ? Même si une part d'elle fut touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, ce n'est certainement pas cette part là qu'elle comptait laisser gagner.

\- Moi, prudente ? Un assassin confirmé ? dit-elle plutôt en faisant un signe de la main.

Elle sortit son arme et se rendit dans la salle voisine avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

-o-o-o-

Le Docteur n'avait pas tort. Des peintures ennuyeuses, des têtes de flèche et d'antiques épées rouillées, et de vieux livres moisis.

Après avoir traversé trois chambres parfaitement normales, River commença à se demander s'ils ne cherchaient pas au mauvais endroit. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans la quatrième.

Une vieille armoire massive et finement sculptée trônait dans un coin, à coté de la table de chevet assortie. Dans le coin opposé se trouvait une statue. Bien qu'elle soit magnifiquement ciselée, ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un ange. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, il plongeait son visage en larmes dans ses mains.

Elle se serait attendue à voir ce genre d'ange dans un cimetière, certainement pas dans un musée. Il ne semblait pas très vieux, et, contrairement aux autres objets, aucune étiquette n'indiquait son origine.

De plus, le mobilier datait du XVIIème, du XVIIIème siècle tout au plus. On ne sculptait pas de telles statues à cette époque.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu, ne serait-ce que penser à appeler le Docteur, il se passa quelque chose.

-o-o-o-

Son hurlement résonna à travers le couloir.

Malgré la distance, elle entendit parfaitement le Docteur crier son nom.

\- Docteur ! Elle a bougé !

\- De quoi ?

\- La statue, cria-t-elle en se reculant contre le mur. Cette foutue statue a _bougé_ !

\- Continue de la regarder, ne cligne pas des yeux, s'exclama-t-il, et la panique qu'elle perçut dans sa voix ne la rassura pas du tout.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Continue de la fixer du regard, ne cligne pas où elle bougera encore !

Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait ou même de ce à quoi elle faisait face, elle obéit à ses consignes. Elle observa la statue, malgré un début de picotement dans ses yeux.

\- River, pas dans les yeux ! s'écria-t-il soudain, sa voix se rapprochant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux ! N'importe où, mais pas les yeux !

\- Je ne suis pas un reptile, il faut que je ferme les yeux !

\- _Ne fais pas ça ou il va te tuer !_

_Génial. Comme c'est rassurant mon petit cœur._

Elle en ressentit le besoin, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre. Elle n'était qu'une humaine, après tout. Enfin, presque.

La statue avait traversé la salle, et se tenait désormais à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

\- Docteur !

\- Je suis là, haleta-t-il, en passant la porte en dérapant. Ok, c'est bon, tu peux cligner.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? murmura-t-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et la statue.

Elle trébucha et atterrit entre ses bras. Il l'attira alors vers la porte, sans pour autant essayer de quitter la salle.

\- On les appelle les Anges Pleureurs. S'ils te touchent, ils te revoient dans le passé et ils se nourrissent alors de l'énergie temporelle que cela a produit, des jours que tu ne vivras jamais.

\- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ?

\- Il ne peut pas. Tant que tu le regardes, ce n'est que de la pierre.

\- Et quand je ne le regarde pas ? demanda-telle tout bas, sans être vraiment certaine qu'elle veuille le savoir.

\- Il est mortel. Celui-là est puissant, voilà pourquoi il est si rapide, il a eu pas mal de nourriture : tous ces gens qui ont disparu. Bon sang, ce que je peux être bête ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, siffla-t-il avec colère.

\- C'n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-elle, sans quitter la statue du regard. Et pourquoi pas dans les yeux ?

\- Tout ce qui contient l'image d'un ange devient vraiment un ange. N'importe quelle image d'eux prend vie. Y compris celle qui se forme dans ta rétine lorsque tu les regardes. Il s'infiltre dans ta tête et finit par te tuer. Pas beau à voir.

\- Argh… merci pour l'image.

Le Docteur avait ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de sa taille, et elle pouvait sentir ses cœurs qui battaient beaucoup trop vite. Bien que son étreinte en soit presque douloureuse, elle savait que la peur l'aurait sûrement rendue folle s'il s'était tenu ne serait-ce que cinq centimètres plus loin.

\- Alors, on va rester là pour l'éternité ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de blaguer ?

\- Et bien, si ça ne l'est pas, ce ne le sera jamais, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre rire.

\- Je suis sérieuse, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- J'sais pas.

Elle poussa un gémissement exaspéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ?

\- Euh… spoilers.

\- Alors j'y étais ? Oh, peu importe, _ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me sortir un spoilers_ ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord, je… je me suis enfui.

\- Mais quel héros ! se moqua-t-elle. Alors pourquoi on ne fuit pas, là ?

\- Parce que celui là est un rapide, il nous tuerait dès qu'on aurait le dos tourné.

\- D'accord. Donc, un de ces jours, toi et moi on va s'enfuir devant une statue faible et lente ? J'ai hâte d'y être.

\- Oh, la ferme, il n'y en avait pas qu'un, ils étaient des centaines !

Tandis qu'elle luttait contre le désir de fermer les yeux, dont le picotement commençait à devenir insupportable, une idée germa soudainement dans son esprit.

\- Docteur ? N'importe quelle image ? Même un reflet ?

\- Un miroir !

\- Il y en a un dans la salle précédente.

\- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, murmura-t-il en desserrant son étreinte. Mais fais vite.

\- Ok.

Elle recula dans le couloir, redoutant d'entendre un cri, ou un son indiquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le miroir, pourvu d'un cadre en or massif, était épais, plus grand qu'elle, et bien plus lourd ce qu'elle imaginait.

\- Dépêche !

\- Essaye donc, toi ! s'écria-t-elle en retour.

Elle tira le meuble derrière elle, et, ce n'est qu'en rentrant à nouveau dans la salle de l'ange qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait tourner le dos à la statue.

\- Vas-y, je m'en occupe, chuchota-t-il. Essaye juste de ne pas mettre trop de temps.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle se s'était pas trouvée confrontée à quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant et, tandis que les battements de son cœur sonnaient à ses oreilles comme des coups de tambour, les quelques secondes nécessaires pour positionner le miroir lui semblèrent durer des années. A l'instant où elle le lâcha, elle sentit une main attraper la sienne et la tirer en arrière. Elle sursauta violemment.

\- C'est moi, dit le Docteur à l'oreille, tout en l'entrainant vers la porte. Prépare-toi à courir aussi vite que tu peux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on va devoir vérifier que ça marche, ok ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'était mis nettement en avant par rapport à elle.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, cligne.

-o-o-o-

Ils restèrent longuement immobiles dans ce couloir. Puis, il parut soudain se rendre compte de la force avec laquelle il tenait sa main, et il la lâcha comme s'il s'était brulé.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il à la hâte en mettant un peu de distance entre eux.

Il sortit alors son tournevis et commença à créer un filtre de perception autour de la salle. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que qui que ce soit déplace le miroir, après tout.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Il se trouvait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer alors qu'il la dévisageait avec attention, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse brusquement, ou qu'elle ait une crise et se mette à crier.

\- Mes yeux me font mal, mais ouais, ça va, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement tout en continuant de placer le filtre autour de la salle de l'ange. J'aurais vraiment dû voir le coup venir. Vraiment.

\- Tu as souvent eu affaire à eux ?

\- A deux reprises avant aujourd'hui. Ils ont perdu à chaque fois.

Après un moment, River souffla :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

A sa grande surprise, les yeux du Docteur s'assombrirent en entendant ça.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, lâcha-t-il, avant de donner avec colère une dernière impulsion au tournevis.

\- C'est terminé. Sortons d'ici.

\- Tu m'as promis un pique-nique, lui rappela-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Ses mots ramenèrent un sourire sur le visage du Docteur.

\- Je sais justement où aller. Tu vas adorer !

* * *

C'était drôle qu'il finisse par se retrouver là, entouré par les Anges, avec la même femme à ses cotés. Plusieurs centaines d'années après le Byzantium. Ces anges là s'avéraient plus forts, cependant, bien plus forts. Forts, confiants, et furieux.

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais c'aurait été un énorme mensonge. En fait, il était complètement terrifié.

_Il y a toujours une solution._

D'accord, mais quoi ? Il ne voyait pas quoi faire, et puis, penser à Amy et Rory n'aidait pas franchement non plus.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda à quel point ces Anges pourraient le renvoyer dans le temps. Il était pratiquement immortel, après tout. Peut-être que l'effort à fournir serait trop grand et les tuerait, et de préférence avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'en prendre à sa femme… Ou bien réussiraient-ils finalement à le tuer ?

_Alors pour nous sera venu le temps. Le temps des Anges._

River glissa sa main dans la sienne, et il sentit immédiatement sa peur le quitter. Inutile d'avoir peur, il n'existait rien de très inhabituel dans cette histoire. C'était leur routine, leur vie conjugale ordinaire.

Ils étaient de retour, lui et sa femme, ensemble contre le reste du monde, et ils trouveraient une solution, comme toujours.

River ne les laisserait pas le prendre. A l'instar d'Amy, voilà ce qu'ils avaient pour eux, et c'était plus que suffisant.

Pour le moment, ils étaient ensemble. Peu importe ce qui leur arriverait, c'est ensemble qu'ils le traverseraient.

Et aucune pensée ne pourrait être plus réconfortante que celle-ci.

* * *

NdT : Cette fois, mon retour est définitif. Tous les problèmes que j'ai pu avoir sont enfin derrière moi et j'ai bien l'intention qu'ils y restent, mon moral est revenu et j'ai mis à profit cette année pour m'entrainer pleinement à la traduction afin de ne plus embêter ma beta avec des textes pleins de trous et de mot-à-mot. Donc je peux l'affirmer en sachant que je vais m'y tenir : les derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction seront publiés tous les dimanches à partir d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Omb'r : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Pour la fluidité de la traduction, une bonne partie des lauriers revient à ma beta, elle m'aide énormément à "franciser" le texte en trouvant des moyens de ne pas dénaturer le texte.


	11. Chapitre 11 - La femme du fou

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : The Madman's Wife  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas Doctor Who

J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que, pour une fois, les deux parties soient aussi longues l'une que l'autre. Et j'ai aussi fait un effort pour qu'elles soient joyeuses, sans aucune trace d'angst.

Je sais que ce genre de blague avec River est un peu facile, mais j'ai toujours un sourire à l'imaginant donc j'ai décidé de l'inclure. Et une pensée amicale à tous ceux qui continuent de se plaindre du fait qu'Alex ait vingt ans de plus que Matt, mais qui ne voient aucun problème dans le fait que le Docteur ait… allez, environ 800 ans de plus que River… revoyez l'ordre de vos priorités !

Ca à lieu après le mariage pour eux deux, plus ou moins quand vous le voulez.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : la femme du fou

Il était peu probable de voir, dans les couloirs baignés d'une lueur froide de l'établissement appelé Stormcage, quelqu'un déambuler joyeusement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Peu probable, en effet, car Stormcage était une prison.

D'ordinaire, le temps s'y écoulait à l'image d'un escargot : avec une incroyable lenteur et sans que la plupart ne s'en aperçoive. Il ne se passait jamais rien. Toutefois, depuis qu'une certaine River Song, Docteur en archéologie, avait intégré une des cellules du pénitencier, quelque chose avait changé. Les nouveaux prisonniers provoquaient toujours un certain niveau d'excitation : l'énigme qui consistait à trouver la nature et les raisons de leur crime s'avérait plus que bienvenue pour faire passer le temps.

Selon les rumeurs, le Docteur Song avait tué l'un des plus grands héros de l'univers, bien que personne ne puisse précisément dire qui. Certes, certains allaient jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait tué le Docteur, mais la majorité des prisonniers n'y croyait pas vraiment. Tout d'abord, le Docteur n'était plus qu'un vieux conte de fée dont personne ne parvenait vraiment à se souvenir désormais. Sans compter que, même si d'autres voulaient bien croire en son existence, dieu savait que beaucoup de monde avait essayé de tuer cet homme. Aussi intrépide et vive d'esprit soit-elle, le Docteur Song ne semblait pas être ce genre de personnes. Puis, il y avait ceux qui disaient qu'elle avait tué son époux. Cette théorie rencontrait plus de sympathie, surtout parce que George Prewett, un cambrioleur notoire ayant passé la grande partie de sa vie à Stormcage, clamait qu'elle le lui avait confirmé elle-même. Bien sûr, impossible de prendre tout ce qu'il racontait pour argent comptant, donc cela ne pouvait être considéré comme une preuve.

Les gardes, qui passaient pratiquement autant de temps que les prisonniers dans la pénombre des couloirs, se joignaient volontiers à ce jeu d'énigmes. Et ce avec un enthousiasme tout particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de River Song, qui leur avait déjà causé, rien que dans ses deux premiers mois d'incarcération, bien plus de problèmes qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

Depuis l'arrivé de cette femme attrayante, une énième rumeur se propageait. Les murmures concernant une boîte bleue se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre et, bientôt, la moitié des prisonniers, et plus particulièrement ceux dont la cellule voisinait celle du Docteur Song, affirmait l'avoir vue.

-o-o-o-

Ainsi, quand un jeune garde (qui avait déjà eu le plaisir de vivre l'expérience d'une des évasions notoires du Docteur Song, malgré le fait qu'il ne travaillait là depuis un mois), remarqua dans le couloir qu'un jeune homme discutait avec le prisonnier 357, il resta perplexe. En effet cet homme n'était _clairement_ pas d'ici. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il fichait là (car il lui sembla stupide de demander dès le début comment il était entré), la réponse ne le rendit que plus confus encore.

\- Oh, je venais juste rendre visite à ma femme.

Un peu perdu, le garde jeta un coup d'œil dans la cellule, comme pour vérifier que le prisonnier 357 était toujours de sexe masculin. C'était le cas.

\- Non, pas Larry, de toute évidence, expliqua joyeusement l'intrus. Je me suis juste arrêté un moment pour prendre des nouvelles. Je cherche River, elle n'aurait pas changé de cellule, par hasard ?

Autant qu'il sache, personne dans cette prison n'était marié. Et ne recevait le moindre visiteur. Jamais. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il existait une règle pour les visites. Il se sentit tellement troublé qu'il ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre réponse.

\- Donc, je suppose que non. Bon, c'est un bâtiment plutôt complexe, je suppose que je me suis perdu. _Encore_. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait être assez aimable pour me dessiner une carte, un de ces jours…

\- Je suis désolé, vous avez dit que vous cherchiez le Docteur Song ?

\- Yep.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le Docteur.

Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Docteur en quoi ? insista-t-il.

\- Juste le Docteur, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire entendu. Le mari du Docteur Song.

Le garde commença lentement à réaliser quelque chose. A propos de ce dont les prisonniers n'arrêtaient pas de parler. A propos du Docteur Song qui aurait tué un Docteur. Ou son mari. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait jamais pensé qu'en fait, ce puisse être les deux à la fois. Puis, il secoua la tête avec colère et affirma avec toute l'assurance qu'il put rassembler :

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'être.

\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas, assura calmement le Docteur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, lâcha finalement le garde.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'un de ses collègues sautent de derrière une colonne et crie une phrase ressemblant à « je t'ai eu », cependant, rien de tel n'arriva. A la place, l'homme rétorqua simplement :

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je pense que je sais mieux que vous qui je suis.

Ok, il était complètement paumé maintenant, et il se demandait lequel, de lui ou de cet homme, était fou.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas être le Docteur. Le Docteur est mort, c'est pour son meurtre que River Song a atterri ici.

\- Je sais pourquoi elle est là. Il faut bien, non ? Nous sommes mariés, après tout.

\- D'accord, s'exclama-t-il avec, désormais, une certaine impatience. Alors dites-moi : comment vous pouvez être là si elle vous a tué ?

\- Peut-être bien que j'ai survécu.

\- Vous avez survécu à votre assassinat ! s'esclaffa le garde.

Il commença à pencher pour la théorie selon laquelle le fou était cet homme, peu importe sa véritable identité.

\- On dirait bien, ouais. Avec de l'aide, cependant. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas encore tué. Je veux dire, ici, elle m'a tué il y a un bout de temps, de toute évidence. Mais peut-être que pour moi, ce n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'exclama le garde, exaspéré.

Le Docteur afficha un large sourire et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Ah, les voyages dans le temps, ça vous prend la tête, je comprends. C'est très perturbant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il en faisant volte-face et en l'accompagnant à travers le couloir, ce n'est pas permanent. Ca va aller, mais évitez les lumières vives, ne buvez pas et ne sautez pas à l'élastique pendant les deux prochaines heures. Votre tête fonctionnera comme il faut ensuite, il n'y aura plus de méchant méli-mélo là-haut. N'y pensez plus, tout ça c'est un bazar assez perturbant. Cela m'a pris cinq tableaux et trois essais et demi pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Il lui adressa un autre sourire, et se retourna.

\- Bien, finalement, je crois que je me souviens de cet endroit. Ca devrait être par là…

Et, là-dessus, il se dépêcha et laissa le garde dans une extrême confusion. C'est pourquoi celui-ci décida de ne pas parler de tout cela à qui que ce soit. De toute manière, qui le croirait, si jamais il parvenait à se souvenir de toutes les absurdités auxquelles il venait d'être confronté.

-o-o-o-

Dans le même temps, le Docteur avait enfin réussi à trouver son chemin à travers les longs couloirs. Il ouvrit la cellule de sa femme avec le tournevis, un sourire empli de fierté dessiné sur le visage.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler au garde, qu'as-tu fait à ce pauvre garçon ? l'interrogea River avec un sourire, tout en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, rien, River, j'ai juste répondu à ses questions. Même si elles étaient un peu bizarres, répliqua-t-il joyeusement.

Puis, il ajouta en ouvrant la porte :

\- Alors, mon amour, tu es d'attaque pour sauver une planète ?

* * *

River Song aimait beaucoup les fêtes. Et plus encore lorsque son mari l'accompagnait, car il ne tombait jamais à court de blagues stupides, sauf quand il provoquait un réel désastre. Et elle avait toujours aimé danser avec lui. Non, vraiment, tant qu'elle pouvait garder son arme sous la main, elle était toujours partante pour faire la fête.

Cette fois, cependant… cela faisait moins d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et, pourtant, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : rentrer. Le talon de sa chaussure gauche ne s'était pas remis de la dernière fois (comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper de ses _chaussures_ alors qu'elle escaladait une falaise afin d'échapper à une bande d'indigènes plutôt agressifs ?), le champagne commençait à lui donner la migraine, le Docteur l'avait laissée pour aller bavarder avec un homme dégingandé à la peau d'une alarmante teinte violette, et le buffet se révélait être une catastrophe.

Et pourtant, rien de tout cela ne s'avérait être la véritable raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle connaissait quelques uns des invités et, dès qu'ils ressentirent le besoin de faire la conversation, ils optèrent pour cette question :

\- Qui est ce garçon qui vous accompagne ? Un parent ?

Affichant un sourire fatigué, elle répondit :

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Est-ce _votre_ fils ?

Bien sûr, c'était _ça_ qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Son fils ?

Pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'elle avait l'air si vieille que ça ?

Le pire étant que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle ravala le « _osez seulement me redire ça »_, et répliqua froidement :

\- Mon mari.

Puis, elle s'éloigna, pour tomber directement dans les bras d'un autre type qui lui posa exactement la même question.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, une sorte de conspiration ?

-o-o-o-

\- Sauve-moi, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents quand le Docteur daigna se montrer à nouveau, quinze minutes plus tard.

Quinze minutes de questions stupides.

\- De quoi ?

En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait moquée de lui en le voyant réagir avec autant de sérieux à sa demande. Bien que ce soit sans doute un comportement logique pour un couple dans lequel chacun était constamment la cible de cris, menacé, poursuivi, attaqué ou pris en otage.

\- De tous ces imbéciles d'ivrognes qui pensent que je suis ta _mère_ !

\- Argh…, fit-il en lui jetant un regard un peu dégoûté.

\- Merci, mon cœur, c'est pile ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, grommela-t-elle en sirotant son champagne.

Si elle comptait bien, c'était son cinquième verre.

Il rougit alors vivement.

\- Je veux dire, tu sais…nous… ça… je veux juste dire que je ne pense pas à toi comme je pense à ma mère. _Vraiment_ pas.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie.

\- Oh, arrête !

\- Est-ce que je _pourrais passer_ pour ta mère ? demanda-t-elle tout bas, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu as regardé dans un miroir ces derniers temps ? lui demanda-t-elle en observant son visage si jeune.

Après tout, tout le monde n'était pas capable de percevoir l'antique éclat de ses yeux verts.

\- Oui, bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il. Enfin non… je veux dire… on ne se ressemble même pas.

\- Tu es vraiment d'une grande aide, tu le sais ça ?

\- Ouais, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Je vais perdre cette bataille de toute façon, comme à chaque fois.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

\- Oh, arrête… tais-toi.

Pendant un instant, elle resta silencieuse. Enfin elle reprit la parole :

\- Désolée. C'est juste que les gens n'arrêtent pas de me poser la question, alors ça ne doit pas être si invraisemblable que ça, si ?

\- Bien sûr que si ça l'est, répondit-il calmement. Je veux dire, honnêtement, ils doivent être un peu aveugles. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais regardé ma mère comme je te regarde toi. Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'ils ne sont pas capables de s'en rendre compte.

\- Mmh…, fit-elle, toujours pas convaincue.

\- Tu sais quoi, laisse-moi simplement faire en sorte que plus personne ne te pose cette question ce soir.

Il lui prit le verre de champagne des mains avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

\- Voilà, je crois que tout le monde a vu ça, dit-il quand ils se séparèrent.

Puis, souriant toujours, il attrapa sa main.

\- Envie d'une danse ?

* * *

OldGirl-NoraArlani : C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça fait un peu OOC. Mais (surtout avec les véritables piles électriques que sont Ten et Eleven) j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer le Docteur rester assis pendant des heures à lire ou visiter tranquillement un musée. C'est vrai qu'il se rend sur La Bibliothèque et dans un ou deux musées dans la série mais c'est plus pour le bénéfice du compagnon, de son coté il est davantage en mode "visite expresse".


	12. Tant de choses que je voudrais que tu -

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : So many things I want you to know  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède absolument rien.

Ouais, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils y soient tous les deux, mais je sentais vraiment qu'il valait le coup d'être écrit.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Sinon, le titre vient de « Save you » de Simple Plan. C'est comme si c'était LA chanson pour ce couple. Essayez d'écouter – je pleure à chaque fois.

* * *

**Chapitre** **12** : Tant de choses que je voudrais que tu saches

\- Amy, commença-t-il doucement.

La rousse était assise devant la table en bois, dans la petite maison qu'il avait acheté pour elle et Rory, et le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Ouais… ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et plaça deux tasses de thé fumantes sur la table.

\- Eh bien, euh, il y a… je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir.

\- Allez-y.

La confusion qu'elle éprouvait ne cessa de s'accroître, surtout qu'il ne disait finalement rien.

\- Et bien, crachez-le morceau.

\- C'est à propos de ta fille.

\- Est-ce que je _veux_ le savoir ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il rougit un peu et bredouilla :

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, franchement, qu'est-ce que tu…

Il se tut, se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise à l'opposé d'Amy et essaya à nouveau.

Bon sang ce que c'était difficile. Tellement, tellement difficile.

Il pouvait toujours changer d'avis. Elle irait probablement mieux si elle ne savait rien, et lui, il irait probablement mieux si…

_Non, arrête ça, arrête ! Ne sois pas si foutrement égoïste._

Pour l'amour de dieu, il s'agissait de sa mère ! Il devait lui dire ce qui s'était passé, elle avait le droit de savoir.

_Vas-y, espèce de mauviette. Dis-lui._

Sa bouche ne fit aucun mouvement.

_Dis-lui !_

Rien ne se passait. Strictement rien.

_DIS-LUI !_

\- Amy…

\- Je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle en sirotant son thé.

\- Ecoute…

\- J'ai dit que j'écoutais.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

Amy soupira, posa sa tasse et se redressa :

\- J'ai cru comprendre.

\- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose. A propos de River. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir. Mais… je…

Argh, le silence. Pourquoi tout ce silence ?

Ah, oui, bien sûr, il s'était encore arrêté de parler.

_Allez, continue !_

\- Il faut que tu le saches.

Enfin, Amy commença à montrer de l'inquiétude. C'était un bon début, n'est-ce pas ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle était prête à l'entendre, non ?

Sérieusement, comment pouvait-il seulement penser ça ? Il était sur le point de lui dire que la fille qu'elle n'avait pas pu élever était pratiquement morte. Comment pourrait-elle être prête à entendre ça ?

\- D'accord, Docteur, alors, vous devriez probablement me le dire, murmura Amy en attrapant un biscuit.

_Respire profondément_.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment j'avais rencontré River.

\- C'est vrai, vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Par où était-il censé commencer ? Comment pouvait-il raconter une telle histoire ?

\- Alors, comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

\- Et bien, tout d'abord, je n'avais pas ce visage. Le dixième. C'est le dixième qui l'a rencontré. C'était moi, bien sûr. Mais plus jeune.

\- Docteur, l'interrompit Amy en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à gagner du temps.

Et elle avait raison.

_Bon sang ce que c'est difficile. Mettez-moi tous les jours face à un dalek. Faites-moi affronter toute une armée de Cybermen, je vous en prie. Tout, sauf ça._

\- C'est une histoire assez triste, Amy, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Les lèvres d'Amy formèrent un petit sourire triste.

\- Ouais, je m'en doutais un peu. J'ai vu la manière dont vous la regardez. Comme si vous vous sentiez vraiment, vraiment… coupable.

\- Amy, elle va…

\- Attendez ! le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse en arriver au fait.

Et bien il pouvait sans doute considérer cela comme une sorte de victoire. A présent, elle semblait réellement terrifiée.

\- Racontez-moi toute l'histoire, s'il vous plaît. Cela rendra peut-être les choses moins difficiles.

\- Je ne pense pas, Amy, souffla-t-il en prenant un biscuit pour se réconforter.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Nous… Enfin, moi et Donna - tu ne connais pas Donna. Elle était géniale. Elle ne se souvient plus de moi… encore une histoire plutôt triste, marmonna-t-il avant de continuer. Nous étions dans cette Bibliothèque. La Bibliothèque, c'était toute la planète. Vraiment stupéfiant. Mais il n'y avait plus personne là-bas. Et alors…

Parler aidait, en quelque sorte. Pour un moment, en tout cas.

-o-o-o-

\- Alors… elle m'a frappé.

\- River vous a frappé ? répéta Amy, souriant doucement.

\- Oui, elle m'a complètement assommé.

Il lui retourna son sourire pendant quelques secondes, puis murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- Elle a pris ma place, Amy. Elle s'est mise sur cette chaise à ma place.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? questionna-t-elle sans sourciller.

Il cligna des yeux. A plusieurs reprises. Cela ne résolut rien, la question resta en suspend.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour la sauver ?

Sa gorge était tellement sèche, douloureuse, qu'il était certain qu'aucun son ne pourrait en sortir.

\- Rien, parvint-il pourtant à dire. Je ne pouvais rien faire, elle m'avait menotté et elle… Amy, je n'avais aucun moyen de l'arrêter.

Elle ne fit rien d'autre que le regarder, les yeux vides et étrangement brillants.

\- Enfin, j'ai bien essayé quand même, j'ai sauvegardé sa conscience dans un ordinateur, comme les autres l'étaient avant qu'elle ne les libère. Alors, j'imagine que dans un certain sens, elle n'est pas vraiment morte, mais… c'est _River_, elle est bien plus que… qu'une ligne de codes, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'est elle devenue…

Il marqua une hésitation, car la suite serait douloureuse, et pas seulement pour Amy. Pour lui aussi. Néanmoins, il était temps de cesser de se voiler la face.

-o-o-o-

Parfois, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait le monde : un flux constant, des points fixes, des anomalies temporelles. Parfois, il ne voyait rien d'autre que des schémas ; des plans, et les créatures vivantes, douées de sentiments, ne représentaient plus que des pions sur l'échiquier géant de l'univers.

Voilà pourquoi il avait besoin de ses compagnons. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le sortir de cet état d'esprit violent, quelqu'un capable de regarder une plante et de penser que c'est magnifique, au lieu de ne voir que la manière dont elle fonctionne, quels éléments la composent et essayer de deviner s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'une potentielle arme.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses cotés, quelqu'un capable de lui montrer le tableau dans son ensemble, et pas seulement ce qui le compose. Quelqu'un capable de lui montrer qu'il y a là de la beauté, et de la _vie_. Car quelle importance peut avoir une étoile, quand tout ce que vous y voyez, c'est une boule de gaz enflammée ?

Mais eux, non. Pas ses compagnons. Pour lui, ils sont des miracles. Chacun d'entre eux. Les créatures vivantes les plus remarquables de toute la création.

Eux ne devenaient jamais des pions sur le plateau du temps.

Ils étaient bien plus que le simple résultat de l'évolution.

Ils étaient bien plus qu'une simple suite de nombres.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il refusait de croire que la femme qu'il aimait, avec toutes ses blessures, ses secrets, ses forces et ses erreurs, puisse être réduite à si peu. Sa femme n'avait rien d'une foutue barre de mémoire qu'on transportait et stockait sur un disque dur.

Non, même si cela signifiait qu'il avait complètement échoué, il refusait que River soit enfermée de cette manière, c'est pourquoi il devait en parler et se soulager ; ce qui restait dans cet ordinateur n'était rien de plus qu'un fantôme, une ombre. Une empreinte sur la plage.

-o-o-o-

Le biscuit qu'il tenait dans sa main se brisa en deux, tandis que quelque chose coula sur son menton. Il pleurait. A quel moment s'était-il mis à pleurer ?

\- Pour moi, elle est morte. Elle est morte le jour où je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, fit-t-il d'une voix rauque en ne lâchant pas des yeux le bord de la table. L'univers a un sens de l'humour franchement tordu.

Amy resta silencieuse pendant ce qui lui parut des années.

\- Elle est morte, répéta-t-elle finalement.

Il releva la tête et essaya de capturer son regard, mais elle l'évita.

\- Je suis désolée, Amélia, je suis tellement désolé…

La rousse regarda par la fenêtre, inexpressive. Elle semblait vulnérable, si minuscule. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau devant lui la petite fille de sept ans, et à cette vue, il eut l'impression que le poing d'acier autour de son cœur se resserrait encore davantage.

C'était de sa faute, après tout. C'était toujours de sa faute. Amy avait perdu sa fille tant de fois qu'il n'osait pas les compter, et chaque fois, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Brusquement elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux étrangement brillants, et d'une voix vacillante, elle l'interrogea :

\- Le sait-elle ?

\- Non, Amy, il ne faut surtout pas le lui dire ! s'écria-t-il en se levant à moitié de sa chaise. Promets le moi !

\- Mais elle a le droit de savoir ! Comment pouvez-vous la côtoyer et ne rien lui dire ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle le transperçait d'un regard accusateur, et sa voix regorgeait de colère. Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas de tristesse.

\- C'est votre _femme_, et elle va _mourir_ ! Comment pouvez-vous le lui cacher ?!

\- Parce que _ça doit arriver_ !

Maintenant, il criait réellement. Toute l'injustice de cette situation (non mais franchement qu'avait-il fait à l'univers pour mériter ça ?), le désespoir qu'il gardait enfermé (bien que cela soit inutile de le montrer, c'était sa manière d'être, cela monta en lui durant une seconde ou deux).

\- Mais vous devez lui dire, s'écria Amy, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le haussement de ton. Il le faut !

\- Tu veux que je dise à ta fille qu'elle va bientôt mourir, à même pas quarante ans, et qu'on ne peut _rien_ y faire ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

A présent, il commençait à s'énerver à son tour contre Amy. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à comprendre ?

\- Tu veux que je lui dise ça, que je la force à vivre les jours qu'il lui reste en sachant ce qui l'attend, en sachant qu'il lui reste si peu de temps ?

\- Mais vous _devez_ faire quelque chose ! insista-t-elle en criant un peu moins.

\- Je l'emmène voir les étoiles, j'essaye de la rendre heureuse. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, Amy. Je ne peux pas le lui dire, je ne peux pas gâcher le reste de sa vie en lui disant ça, murmura-t-il en se rasseyant, tandis qu'il se sentait soudain faible et incroyablement vieux.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous supporter ça ? demanda-t-elle, les pupilles larmoyantes.

Elle semblait incroyablement minuscule et seule, là, au milieu de la petite cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il plongea le regard dans sa tasse et termina le fond de thé, à présent froid et amer.

\- Je voudrais le lui dire. Tout le temps. J'aimerai qu'elle sache que j'essaye de la sauver, tu sais, que je cherche vraiment une solution pour la sortir de là.

Ce qui empêcha Amy de répliquer fut sans doute moins les mots qu'il prononçait que la douleur inscrite sur tous les traits de son visage.

\- Comment suis-je supposée lui cacher ça ? dit-elle finalement en se rasseyant doucement, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. Elle va se douter que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Dis-toi simplement qu'il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache rien. Que personne ne devrait connaître les circonstances de sa propre mort. Ca marche pour moi.

Elle acquiesça, avala difficilement et se mit à laver la vaisselle avec un regard vide, comme hypnotisée. Après plusieurs minutes, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi me le dire ?

Il haussa les épaules et se força à sourire, sachant qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il aurait l'air convainquant.

\- Tu es sa mère, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu saches.

Il se leva alors pour l'aider et ajouta, davantage pour lui que pour elle :

\- Et peut-être que j'avais juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un…

* * *

D'accord, elle savait qu'ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle était un assassin, mais avaient-ils besoin pour autant de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais ?

Franchement, il y avait à peine assez d'espace dans cette salle pour la chaise, celle-ci étant d'ailleurs clouée au sol (comme si elle allait choisir d'utiliser une chaise comme arme pour les affronter, et puis, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour pouvoir frapper efficacement les gardes).

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise avec une certaine colère, constatant sans grande surprise qu'elle était foutrement inconfortable, et fixa le mur opposé.

Dans peu de temps, ils viendraient la chercher pour qu'elle assiste au procès du meurtre de son mari.

Et, bien sûr, elle serait déclarée coupable.

Quand bien même elle savait que cela arriverait, cette perspective n'en était pas moins déprimante.

Se laissant aller contre le dossier avec un gémissement, elle remarqua un bruissement venant de sa poche. Fronçant les sourcils, elle fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts trouvent un morceau de papier, recouvert de la petite écriture de son époux.

_Tu es forte, River. Tu t'en sortiras._

Elle rit doucement en lisant ces mots. Si quelqu'un devait s'imaginer qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassuré ainsi, c'était bien lui.

_Je ne peux bien sûr pas être avec toi en cet instant, mais souviens-toi que, quelque part, dehors, je suis là, et je t'aime. Et je suis désolé, car il faudra que cela suffise pour le moment. Et j'attendrai l'instant où ils te laisseront toute seule, bien sûr._

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rayonnant.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher de la porte, elle rangea à la hâte la note dans sa poche et chassa le sourire de son visage. C'était inapproprié, pour une tueuse.

-o-o-o-

\- Miss Song, voulez-vous faire une déclaration ? demanda le juge d'une voix trainante après qu'on a lu les accusations portées contre elle.

Elle se leva, les doigts fermement serrés autour du papier. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix calme, un peu condescendante, et elle souriait.

\- Oui. Je l'ai fait. J'ai tué le Docteur. Alors, maintenant que ce point a été clarifié, pourrait-on trouver un moyen d'accélérer un peu toutes ces procédures ?


	13. Chapitre 13 - Cours

Auteur : guineapiggie  
Titre original : Run  
Note de l'auteur : Celui-là m'a été suggéré par review par Em et j'en étais vraiment heureuse, car j'arrivais à court d'idées, et je veux continuer cette série.

C'est un peu court à mon goût, mais j'aime quand même la résultat;)

* * *

**Chapitre** **13** : Cours

« On ne peut pas fuir éternellement – mais il n'y a rien de mal à prendre une longueur d'avance » Rock'N'Roll Dreams Come Through, par Meat Loaf

Si elle disait être déçue par la manière dont sa deuxième escapade de prison avait tourné, elle mentirait. D'accord, ils se retrouvaient un peu au pied du mur, mais elle savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Elle avait été formée pour tuer, après tout, et elle comptait sur l'homme à ses cotés pour la tirer de tout problème que ce soit.

\- Tu as une arme, pas vrai ? questionna-t-il avec un faible sourire. Bien sûr je n'aime pas ces trucs là, mais… là c'est sans doute le moment de l'utiliser.

Avec un grand sourire, elle prit son arme et tira deux fois, tout en remarquant la manière dont les yeux du Docteur faisaient des allez-retours entre ses mains et sa robe.

\- D'accord, euh… où as-tu caché cette chose toute la nuit ?

Elle lui lança un regard en coin suggestif :

\- Secret professionnel, mon petit cœur.

Il rougit légèrement, l'air troublé, puis secoua la tête et concentra son attention sur les aliens qui approchaient.

\- Changement de plan, le mur derrière nous.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées en essayant de garder les créatures à distance.

Il y en avait cependant bien trop.

\- Je l'aurais bien fait mais ça ne _fonctionne pas sur le bois _!

\- Dans ce cas, gronda-t-elle, à _quoi_ est-ce que ça sert ?

\- Ca, euh, tiens ! Ca marche sur, eh bien, les verrous, les systèmes de fermeture, les claviers de sécurité, euh, dans une certaine mesure les poissons vampires, et les ordinateurs et les caméras de sécurité…

\- D'accord, d'accord, marmonna-t-elle en lui marchant sur le pied pour le faire taire.

Il fallut cinq balles pour percer ce fichu mur.

Il prit fermement sa main dans la sienne dans une prise chaude et rassurante. Une preuve d'amour. Et une promesse.

\- Bien, chérie, tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à ça.

\- M'habituer à quoi ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire :

\- _Cours_ !

Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, leurs pieds tambourinant sur le marbre poli en parfaite harmonie. Suivre le rythme imposé par le Docteur ne fut pas un problème pour elle, pas même avec les hauts talons qu'elle avait insisté pour porter. L'adrénaline brûlait dans ses veines et elle ne put réprimer un large sourire. Ca oui elle pourrait s'habituer à la sensation de joie qui la parcourait de la tête au pied et à cette incroyable sensation de _liberté_.

Oui, elle était libre, ivre de bonheur et elle se sentait légère, si légère qu'elle commençait à croire que seule leurs mains liées la retenait encore au sol.

A chaque pas elle sentait la léthargie que la prison avait distillée en elle être drainé de son corps et, un regard vers son époux, vers ses yeux verts brillants de la même excitation, lui apprit qu'il savourait cet instant tout autant qu'elle. C'était là ce pour quoi ils vivaient.

Ils étaient vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre, pensa-t-elle, et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

La main de River se referma autour de la sienne avec une routine déstabilisante, comme si elle avait été faite pour être à cette place. Il fut presque effrayé de voir combien cela semblait intime, parfaitement naturel, tout en envoyant une étrange sensation à travers son corps.

Il ne savait ce qui, chez cette femme, le rendait si tragiquement nerveux, mais ce fut suffisant pour le distraire une seconde. Il s'obligea à se concentrer et tout revint. La Bibliothèque silencieuse, les archéologues, le Vashta Nerada, Dave mort dans sa combinaison juste sur leurs talons, les restes de Miss Evangelista dans la vieille salle de lecture.

_Donna Noble a quitté la Bibliothèque._

Il agrippa sa main en réconfort sans l'avoir voulu et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela aida.

_Donna Noble a été sauvée._

La douce pression de ses doigts fit taire la terreur. Pas totalement, mais assez pour le garder sur les rails.

River le tira en avant et il avança en trébuchant aux cotés du Professeur, émerveillé et hébété de constater comme leurs pas s'accordaient naturellement.

Qui était cette femme ?

Une pointe de culpabilité le frappa. Pourquoi le connaissait-elle si bien ? Pourquoi semblait-il jouer un si grand rôle dans sa vie ?

Et, une question qui semblait à la fois stupide et incroyablement importante : _méritait_-t-il l'amour qu'il voyait dans ses yeux gris étincelants ?

Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela maintenant. Il avait cinq vies à sauver, une compagne à retrouver et une menace à vaincre. L'énigme de la belle River allait devoir attendre.

Et il avait quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Le bruit de leurs pas contre le sol de bois verni avait un il-ne-savait-quoi d'hypnotisant. Il se sentait pleinement éveillé, heureux, sans peur.

Il remarqua une fois de plus comme elle paraissait calme. Presque comme si cette course poursuite la ravissait, comme si elle avait l'habitude du danger.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être se laissait-il trop emporter par ses émotions, et il avait une sacrée chance d'avoir cette femme à ses cotés. River l'avait rattrapé dans son raisonnement en quelques secondes puis l'avait largement devancé, ce dont il n'avait _absolument pas _l'habitude. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à imaginer où ils en seraient sans elle.

Elle serra doucement sa main, comme si elle avait senti son anxiété.

Si cela ne chassa pas tous les nuages sombres de son esprit, le geste alluma au moins une petite étincelle d'espoir et il répondit par le même mouvement, reconnaissant pour son soutien inattendu mais oh combien nécessaire.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs tamisés pour essayer de trouver un coin éclairé où se reposer, il jura qu'il saurait qui était River Song. Il voulait comprendre cette femme brillante qui l'avait – contre sa volonté, c'était une _archéologue_, après tout - tant impressionné. Et s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait mérité l'affection sans limite qu'elle lui témoignait.

Il avait l'intuition qu'ils allaient encore courir un sacré nombre de fois.

* * *

MlleHeathcliff : merci pour ta review ! Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, cet os est très émouvant, je me souviens avoir eu les larmes aux yeux en le lisant la première fois...


End file.
